


Crosshairs

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Assassins & Hitmen, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Physical Abuse, Protectiveness, Rutting, Self-Defense, Surveillance, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is the only son of a rich and famous doctor, Grisha Jaeger. His life should be easy and carefree but behind closed doors lie dark secrets. Levi, the world's best assassin, gets a call that labels Eren as his next target. He's confused about why he's being hired to kill a nineteen year old boy but a job's a job, until he realizes that nothing is ever that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I will do my best to post a chapter every week on Thursdays or Fridays. At _most_ there will be a 2 week break between chapters :)

Although Levi was seated on the balcony of his apartment, the balcony wall was solid and high enough that any nosy neighbours across the road would see nothing more than Levi’s shoulders and head. They certainly wouldn’t see the silencer Levi was polishing with care, or the sniper rifle set on the small table awaiting its turned to be cleaned and tuned. Not that Levi was concerned about any sort of threat, but it was easier to live in shadows and remain unbothered.

 

The clattering of his phone vibrating on top of the table was almost entirely drowned out by the noise of traffic below, of people honking and yelling on their trek into work. Levi ignored his phone for a few rings while he finished his work to his satisfaction and then lifted the phone to his ear. “What?”

 

“I have a job for you.” With all the years they had worked together, Erwin knew by now not to expect pleasant greetings from Levi on the phone.

 

Levi looked over the silencer one last time in the morning light, checking every angle for any streaks he had missed, and then wrapped it up in a cloth to set on the table beside him. “I’m listening.”

 

“It’s in Shiganshina,” Erwin said. “And it’s high priority. Top dollar.”

 

“Obviously,” Levi scoffed. Erwin didn’t call him for cheap, average jobs. Levi was the one who got called for the jobs that needed to be carried out with perfection. “But Shiganshina is a day away; if I left right now I wouldn’t be there until tomorrow morning.”

 

“Though the client has insisted high priority, they also stated that time is not a pressing factor,” Erwin went on to explain. “They stated they would rather it be done _right_ than _fast_. And how they want it done is very specific.”

 

“Alright, well get on with it then,” Levi said. It wasn’t like he was going to turn the work down.

 

Erwin was unfazed by Levi’s attitude, as always. “Your target is a nineteen year old boy named Eren Jaeger.” Levi raised an eyebrow at hearing the age of his target but didn’t interrupt. “The client wants him to be assassinated in a public location and in the presence of his two friends, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert. The client confirmed that they don’t mind the hit taking a few weeks to allow you time to determine routines and pick the best time and location to suit.”

 

“Sounds like an interesting challenge,” Levi said, which was his version of acceptance. “Why does the last name sound familiar?”

 

“Eren’s father is Doctor Grisha Jaeger,” Erwin answered. “You probably remember the name from all of those news reports. Doctor Jaeger is famous in his field but has been raising a lot of eyebrows with his exploration into experimental treatments.”

 

“Ah,” Levi grunted, not terribly interested. “Well let me get a pen so you can give me the rest of the details,” he said as he stood up and walked into his apartment. Already he was planning ahead, creating a mental checklist of what he would bring with him. Even if the client stated time wasn’t pressing, Levi would still be in Shiganshina by the following dawn, ready to work.

 

#

 

By mid-afternoon the following day, Levi was in the process of unpacking his two bags in the studio apartment he would call home until the completion of this job. He had rented it under a false name with cash and an agreement that he would continue to pay monthly as long as was necessary. It was a sturdy building in an ideal location and the landlord didn't seem like the curious sort; happy as long as his pockets were full with money.

 

The apartment building was halfway between his target's house and the kid's university, which he was attending along with his two friends. Levi was still determining the best course of action to approach this job, always a thorough perfectionist, and wanted to leave his options open. Though studying his target at home may be useful – and safer, with Levi tucked away out of sight –Levi knew it was likely that he would need to traverse the footsteps of his target through daily life. The thought of being out in the open left Levi slightly uneasy, but it would only be by following his target through his time at university with his friends that Levi would find the best routine and location to utilize.

 

He spent the afternoon sweeping up dust and letting the apartment air out by keeping the balcony door open wide. The apartment had come furnished, and while Levi was willing for a few weeks to put up with second-hand appliances and furniture (after a good cleaning, of course), he insisted on purchasing a new mattress for the wide double bed against the far wall. Levi tucked all of his work equipment away in the back of the closet and hung the clothes he had brought in front of it all, hiding anything that would prompt questions from view. Not that he anticipated dinner guests, but living cautiously was how Levi survived this line of work.

 

By the time the sun had set, the fridge was stocked and Levi had finished a light dinner by himself at the table. After that he was more than ready to get started and walked out onto the sidewalks bathed by streetlights. A fifteen minute walk brought him to Shiganshina University campus, devoid of the bustling student populace that would re-emerge the following morning. The lock picks in Levi's pocket made quick work of the building's various doors and before long Levi was rummaging through the student files in the main administrator building.

 

The client had provided Erwin with the target's class schedule, which had been relayed to Levi over the phone and promptly memorized. Nonetheless, Levi wasn't the best for nothing, and he was certainly not known to operate on hearsay. Sure enough, his search provided the update that the target had switched one of his classes – details again quickly memorized – and also allowed Levi to confirm where his target's friends would be throughout the week. Some classes they shared, others they did not, and while Levi knew there was an inherent risk to showing his face at all prior to taking action, he had to be especially careful to not be memorable to those left behind after the bullet flew.

 

Satisfied, Levi returned everything to its proper place, bolted every lock and returned back to the apartment. He had already packed a small bag with equipment, hoisting it over one shoulder and then continuing back outdoors. This time he headed in the opposite direction towards the fancy section of town, filled with large, extravagant houses belonging to those either extremely successful or lucky in the world. Considering Doctor Jaeger's fame – or some would argue infamy – it was no surprise that the house of his target was vast, but that didn't stop Levi from looking upon it with distaste as he approached.

 

Beneath his autumn coat Levi had strapped on the equipment he relied on most when scouting and completing missions. Straps winding around his torso and limbs, attached to grappling hooks that could clasp walls or roofs and mechanically hoist Levi to his chosen vantage point. As quiet as a cat stalking a skittish mouse, Levi latched onto the house of his target's neighbour and walked across the roof on silent feet. From this angle Levi could make out an empty dining room and a kitchen occupied by who must be Doctor and Missus Jaeger.

 

Levi hopped to the next rooftop and continued his circle around his target's house, checking both the main and upper floor windows for signs of his target. Three houses over provided the perfect view of the southern side of the house, and a window right into the bedroom of his target. Pleased, Levi crouched further back in the shadows cast by the chimney and removed binoculars from his pack.

 

He concluded immediately that his target was a moron, not even intelligent enough to pull closed his curtains – though Levi could not bemoan the convenience of such a blunder. Through the binoculars Levi could see his target sitting at his desk, face scrunched up as though constipated as he considered what must be one of his school textbooks laid out in front of him.

 

How easy it would be to kill his target right here, right now, Levi thought to himself, watching as the boy yawned widely and leaned backwards in his chair. Levi had a clear line of sight, the panes of glass a flimsy barrier against one of Levi's sniper rifle shots. Of course, if it had been an easy job then Erwin could've called anyone. This wasn't an easy job, and Levi wasn't one to half-ass anything. So he sat on the chilly rooftop and watched his target struggle through his homework until finally admitting defeat and falling into bed, hidden from sight at last by dimming of the room's lights.

 

Only then did Levi stand, stretch out his stiff legs, and head back to get some sleep of his own.

 

#

 

It took three days of surveillance for Levi to pinpoint the perfect time to sneak into his target's house and set up a few bugs in strategic locations around the house. His target was out of the house for the majority of every day for classes, as was his father for work, but the mother generally stayed at home cleaning, cooking or gardening out back. Levi had to wait until she left on an afternoon trip for groceries to wield his lock picks again and get inside without risking detection.

 

He would've preferred to also bug his target's phone and laptop but both devices were kept close at hand all day and Levi knew it was out of the question. Not that he was concerned; it couldn't be that difficult to track down a teenager and find where he preferred to hang out with his friends between and after classes. It certainly seemed like his target didn't bring his friends home with him, only arriving home in time to eat dinner and do homework in his room before bed, so it was time for Levi to widen his routine.

 

The following morning Levi dressed in a casual set of jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket to combat the chill in the air and walked his way to campus. By memorizing the three class schedules he had read from the school's admin office, Levi knew that his target had a three-hour lecture that morning by himself, and then would meet up with his two friends in the afternoon for another two-hour lecture.

 

Levi walked into the lecture hall for _Intro to Chemistry_ five minutes early and realized the room was massive enough to easily sit three hundred students as it sloped down towards the front stage and podium. Levi remained by the door as he glanced around the room, trying to spot his target so he could pick a strategic vantage point, when he was distracted by someone bumping into him from behind.

 

"Shit, sorry!" The kid that had bumped into him was panting as though he had run the whole way to class, and as Levi turned on his heel he came face to face with— "Eren Jaeger," his target smiled sheepishly and outstretched a hand in offering. "Was worried I was going to be late again. Are you new? You look lost."

 

Levi considered the hand held out to him and shook it very briefly. "Are you late often?"

 

His target rubbed the back of his neck and glanced away for a moment. There was no time for an extended conversation though as the professor stepped towards the podium and called for everyone's attention. "Here, you can sit with me," Eren caught Levi's arm and tried to tug him down the row to two empty seats halfway away from the aisle. Levi shook him off, uncomfortable with unfamiliar people touching him, but followed and sat without too much fuss.

 

Eren pulled out his laptop to set on the desk and glanced over at Levi out of the corner of his eye when Levi didn't pull out anything for note taking. Levi watched Eren go digging into his bag again and slide a notebook and pen across the desk. Levi didn't really have any intention of taking notes in _Chemistry 101_ but it would be easier to get the information he required if Eren was willing to talk to him so Levi flipped open the notebook to the next blank page.

 

There was no time for further conversation as the professor began to drone on. Levi listened for a few minutes and then shifted his attention to Eren sitting on his left. He was amused to find that his target looked dozy and in danger of fully falling asleep, chin resting in the palm of one hand as he stared dazedly at the podium. Clearly not his target's favourite subject of study, judging by the way Eren checked the clock on his laptop every thirty seconds and had a pained expression each time.

 

Levi couldn't exactly blame him, not finding the topic particularly riveting either. He was relieved when the professor called a break an hour and fifteen minutes in; they would have fifteen minutes to stretch, get a snack, and then come back for the remaining hour and a half. How did kids do this every day for four years? Levi had never bothered with university, finding his physical skills more than enough to earn him a healthy wage, but he knew this was necessary for most kids if they wanted to get a job and sustain themselves after school.

 

Levi stretched out his back and neck while chatter broke out in the auditorium, and he saw his target mimic the stretch with a satisfied sigh. "I take it this isn't your favourite class," Levi said.

 

His target snorted and rolled his eyes. "How could you possibly tell?"

 

"Good guess," Levi said, and Eren laughed openly. "So why are you taking it?"

 

Eren shrugged tightly, suddenly looking a bit defensive. "My parents are paying for my schooling, and my dad wants me to follow his footsteps into medicine. I can't exactly argue when they're paying, right?" Levi didn't answer. "Well anyway, this is what they want me to do and I'll make them proud." Green eyes flashed with determination as Levi watched. "And you? You didn't look very interested either. I haven't seen you around before. What's your name?"

 

Nosy brat; Levi would need to be careful about how much information he divulged. "Levi. I just transferred here. I'm auditing a few classes to decide which ones I want to sign up for."

 

"Judging by the lack of notes you took, I doubt this will stay on your list," Eren teased him, looking over the blank sheet of paper in the notebook sitting in front of Levi.

 

"We'll see," Levi shrugged. His attendance would only continue until his target was dealt with and then Levi could head home and await his next job.

 

Silence stretched between them for a few moments but Eren seemed either unwilling or unable to shut up. "Well if you're looking for other classes to check out you should join my _Intro to History_ lecture this afternoon." While boredom had dulled Eren's eyes a moment prior, now they were sharp and wide with intrigue and excitement. "It's _amazing_ and the professor is great."

 

"Are you that desperate for friends?" Levi drawled.

 

His target would not be deterred now that excitement and energy was bubbling within him. Levi was honestly a little surprised that Eren wasn't taking any offence to Levi's negative and gruff attitude the way most other people did. "Not at all. Actually my two best friends – Mikasa and Armin – are both in the class as well."

 

"So you like history," Levi surmised.

 

Eren nodded energetically but couldn't say more because the professor was returning back to the podium and clearing his throat to regain the auditorium's attention. The next hour passed slowly and Levi was seriously reconsidering his decision to trail his target into the classroom; it wasn't like Eren was sharing particularly useful information. Levi didn't need to know his target's life story to find the right time and place to kill him – in fact, the less Levi knew the better.

 

He was only maintaining enough of a conversation to build some flimsy form of familiarity between them, banking on the fact that this would make Eren willing to at some point share information about his favourite meet-up places with his friends. Levi's target was a chatty one; it shouldn't be difficult and would only take some time and patience. Regardless, Levi still had to be careful. He couldn't catch enough of his target's attention that Eren would talk about him to others, and he couldn't let Eren's friends meet him.

 

Levi needed to be someone for Eren to spew his thoughts to in class and then forget about as he went about the rest of his daily school life – friends, clubs, and homework. At the end of it all when Levi's target was dead and buried in the dirt, Levi couldn't have people muttering about Eren's 'new friend' who had 'suddenly vanished'. Levi was not a person who tolerated scrutiny or unnecessary risk.

 

His attention returned to the present when he heard Eren groan beside him, and Levi looked over and then down at the podium. He could see that the professor had set away his notes and was now handing out sheets of paper to each row in the auditorium as he made his way up the stairs. "Time for a pop quiz to see how much you guys understand of the lessons so far," the professor declared.

 

"Fuck," Eren whispered.

 

Levi took the pile of papers handed to him, took one and then handed the pile to Eren who took his own sheet and passed the pile along. Since he had thirty minutes until he was allowed to leave and wanted to at least put some effort into the ruse of a new transfer student, Levi read over the test and answered a few of the questions, leaving the rest blank. When he was done he wrote a fake name on the top of the sheet and turned the paper over, instead watching his target agonize over the sections Levi could see were still unanswered.

 

"Time's up! Hand your test down to the end of the row where I will collect them," the professor called out five minutes before the final bell.

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Eren cursed under his breath. He handed his test to Levi like a man without hope and then dropped his forehead onto the desk. "I failed that for sure."

 

Levi collected the rest of the tests and handed them off to the professor. "What's the big deal? It was just one test," Levi said. He closed the notebook and pushed it and the pen back towards Eren before standing from his seat.

 

Eren grimaced and put away the notebook and laptop mechanically. "I guess..." Eren said, but he didn't sound convinced. The class was vacating the room in a swarm though, and all they could do was join the masses and pour out onto the lawn outside the lecture building. Levi lingered while Eren ran his fingers through his hair and seemingly shook off his depressed mood, not wanting to miss any opportunities. Levi knew he couldn't join his target's history class and be introduced to Eren's friends in the one class all three of them shared, but if Eren was having lunch alone then Levi might get a good idea of which places on campus Eren preferred.

 

Sure enough, after one last heavy sigh, Eren turned to Levi. "Any lunch plans? I can show you around campus if you want. Normally I have lunch with Armin and Mikasa but they have classes this morning right up until we meet for our History class."

 

Levi shrugged. "I don't have any plans."

 

That was all the agreement Eren seemed to need because he immediately started walking down the sidewalk and glanced over his shoulder at Levi expectantly until he started to follow. Levi was taken into the cafeteria closest to the science lecture buildings and though none of the food looked particularly appealing, Levi was hungry and grabbed a sandwich and some water. He removed his wallet to pay but Eren waved him off and handed his student card over to the cashier, insisting that he was buying both meals.

 

They got a table by the window and sat down alone, the room just starting to fill up as more people trickled out of their morning classes. "Hey, Eren," Levi started, and waited until Eren was looking at him rather than his food. "What's up with you?"

 

"Huh?" Eren raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

 

"You don't know me," Levi said. "You're being disgustingly nice."

 

Eren looked halfway between confused and amused. "You're a month behind in everything; it's only fair if I help show you around as you settle in," Eren explained. "And it was just lunch."

 

At once Levi remembered that his target was from a rich and successful family; a few extra dollars to buy someone else's lunch wouldn't be considered a hardship. Such a different existence from Levi's childhood when growing up. He had never met his father, and his mother passed away to illness when Levi was ten. Levi's uncle, Kenny, had raised him for a few years and taught Levi what he knew of violence and dealing damage with the use of his own fists on Levi's skin and then fucked off to who knew where. It was only when Levi started taking jobs that he consistently ate more than one meal per day.

 

"You always have a serious expression on your face."

 

Levi scowled when he realized that he had left himself open for his target to analyze him in return. "Fuck off," he grunted and took a large bite of his sandwich. "Tell me about your stupid history class or something."

 

Though Eren looked slightly taken-aback by Levi's gruff words, he latched onto the new topic and started to ramble anew with ease. Eren talked about his passion of wanting to see and explore the world, and of a dream to see and swim in the ocean someday. Levi remained silent but listened as he ate his sandwich, and twitched at Eren's lack of etiquette when he realized they were running out of time and shoved most of his lunch into his mouth in a few huge mouthfuls.

 

"If I could choose, I thought archaeology might be interesting," Eren continued on without prompting as they set their empty trays by the cafeteria kitchen and headed outside. "But really any job that would let me travel the world would be great. I was thinking of volunteering to go abroad for a year to help with some charity but my parents turned me down. I think they think I'll get myself killed or something, and I won't tell them how ridiculous it is that we have so much money when people across the world are suffering—"

 

"Hey," Levi interrupted when he realized Eren was walking them on autopilot to his history lecture, which would be starting in fifteen minutes.

 

Eren stopped walking and looked over, looking a little shy. "Sorry, everyone tells me I talk too much."

 

"I have to go," Levi said, nodding back in the direction they had come.

 

Eren's face fell. "I thought you were coming to the history lecture to check it out."

 

Levi shook his head and stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets. He had already spent more than enough time with his target today – and that's who this kid was; a target, nothing more. Levi had to stop listening to the hopes and dreams of a boy who would never fulfill any of them – not due to lack of ambition but thanks to a bullet between the eyes released by Levi's steady hand. He couldn't be hanging out like this, like they could be friends some day.

 

"History isn't my thing," he said.

 

The disappointment on his target's face was obvious, but Eren was clearly trying to stay positive. "What other classes are you thinking of trying? I'm also in Biology, Physics and Calculus."

 

"Sounds riveting," Levi rolled his eyes. Eren wilted further, and the fact that Levi noticed that at all meant that he had to retreat immediately. "Thanks for the lunch, kid," Levi said against his better judgement and turned to go.

 

"S-sure, maybe see you around!" Eren called out after him, but Levi forced himself to keep walking in the opposite direction until he was certain that he wasn't being pursued. He kept himself occupied for twenty minutes until he knew his target would be in class and then headed back to the history building. It was built onto the edge of a courtyard and Levi found a bench off in a corner under a clump of trees where no one would spot him easily.

 

Levi left briefly to buy a tea from a nearby shop and then returned to his bench and sat, watching as students and professors scurried across the university grounds. Levi felt like he was wasting time but knew that going back to his target's house wouldn't be helpful at all. Besides, he wasn't on a strict timeline on this job, and he refused to make an error by rushing things.

 

He could tell that the lecture was finished when a pile of students left the history building an hour later, and Levi kept his eyes focused on the double doors. Levi saw Eren first, flanked on both sides by a blond boy and a girl with straight black hair and a red scarf on. They were all chatting animatedly, likely discussing the lecture they had just attended, and started walking towards one of the side streets of campus. Maintaining a reasonable distance – even though his target wasn't studying his surroundings – Levi got up from his bench and trailed behind them.

 

Despite being cautious by nature, Levi didn't feel too concerned about getting spotted as he slipped amongst the crowd of other students walking around campus. However, when he saw the trio peel away from the group and head into another building Levi held back, not wanting to get seen by following in right behind them. He stayed with the group and circled back to read the sign in front of the building, discovering that his target had gone into the school's library.

 

Not wanting to run into Eren and his friends by going in, and not knowing how long they would be in the library before heading home, Levi gave up and headed back to his apartment. He ate dinner alone and read a book while listening to the background noise of Grisha and Carla Jaeger chatting over dinner preparations, the inputs from each microphone accessible on Levi's laptop so he could swap between them as desired.

 

For the most part Grisha spoke about his work, the scrutiny he was under, and his belief that things would change in their favour soon enough while Carla gave well-timed noises of encouragement. None of this interested Levi and he mostly tuned it out until he heard a door closing through the laptop's speakers and his target's voice calling out a greeting as he arrived home. Levi closed his book and leaned back further in his armchair, listening to the microphone the way others might listen to a radio story or the news.

 

_"How was your day?"_

 

_"Not bad. We had a pop quiz in chemistry."_

_"How do you think you did?"_

The clatter of plates being set down and chairs sliding into place around a dinner table.

 

_"I don't know..."_

_"Is everything alright, sweetie? You seem a bit distracted."_

_"Hm? Yeah. There was a new kid in class today. I tried to show him around but I don't think he liked me much."_

_"Maybe he was just shy. I bet he appreciated your help more than he was comfortable saying."_

_"Maybe."_

 

Levi rubbed at his temples as he felt a headache starting; he was treading a dangerous line. The conversation turned to safer topics, dominated mostly by Grisha again as he discussed their plans to begin experimentation in the next few months on a new version of treatment that had been under development. Eren tried once to talk about the lesson he had had in his history lecture, but his father quickly refocused the conversation by asking what subjects were on the chemistry test.

 

Eventually Levi heard Eren excuse himself to clean the dishes and then shower. A part of Levi was tempted to return to his target's household for some surveillance but knew it would be more valuable to scope out the school library. After all, it was a very public place and if Eren and his friends went there often to study and work on homework, it might be an ideal location for Levi to complete his job.

 

He changed into the proper attire, hooked on his manoeuvre gear and then clipped an earpiece onto his right ear. With one press to a button Levi could swap between each microphone set up in his target's house so that he could keep tabs on whichever conversation he chose even while heading in the opposite direction. He continued to listen in on Eren's parents in case they mentioned the kid's friends but then switched over to the microphone in his target's room when he heard the distant sound of a shower turning off.

 

The sound of fabric rustling, a bag being unzipped, and fingers on a keyboard filled Levi's right ear as he arrived on the deserted school campus and moved to the walkway that circled behind the library. The lights were still on inside, Levi guessing that the library was open until late for students who preferred to study there – or didn't have any other suitable study locations. After a brief look to ensure no one else was around, Levi released his grappling hooks and began to quickly scale the building opposite the library on the pathway and pull himself onto the roof.

 

The handy thing about the setup of Shiganshina University was that almost all of the buildings – whether they were lecture buildings, residences, cafeterias, libraries or stores – were all built very close together. It was easy enough for Levi to crouch and move along the length of one building before hopping to the next, circling the majority of the library and determining what angles he had to view into the library's interior. While the library had large windows along its outer walls, Levi realized quite quickly that this couldn't be the location he used to complete the mission.

 

Even if Levi could get into position on one of the roofs with his sniper rifle without being spotted by anyone on campus during the day – which might as well be labelled a miracle anyway – his viewing was too limited for it to be viable. Each window only looked in on a few desks, chairs and bookshelves, with many more places to sit further away from the windows and entirely out of sight. The likelihood of his target sitting close enough to one of the windows for Levi to take the shot was so slim that it wasn't even worth considering.

 

Levi sighed in annoyance and headed towards the edge of the roof, eager to get back on the ground and out of the chilly wind. He wondered if it was worthwhile going all the way to his target's house or if he would just be stuck watching the kid fumble through his homework again –

 

"Hey."

 

With lightning-fast reflexes Levi flattened himself to the roof and looked around sharply, his heart racing. It took him an extra moment to realize he was an idiot and that the voice had come through his earpiece rather than from someone joining him on the darkened rooftop.

 

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why does everyone keep asking me that today?"

 

Considering that Levi couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, he assumed that Eren was on the phone with someone rather than talking to one of his parents. For a moment Levi refocused on himself and quickly got himself back on the ground before someone out for a night stroll could spot him and start asking questions. Levi pulled his jacket closed fully against the wind and started to walk back towards his apartment, listening in on Eren chatting on the phone to likely one of his friends.

 

"No, nothing was weird. Well, there was a pop quiz in chemistry that I probably failed..."

 

Although Levi was relieved that he wasn't being mentioned, he was also confused by this considering Eren had mentioned Levi to his parents. Maybe he was still feeling gloomy about Levi's behaviour and didn't want to talk about it anymore.

 

"I don't know what I'll do if I fail. Hopefully he won't find out..."

 

Without even really consciously making the decision, Levi bypassed the street that would take him back to his apartment and instead walked in the direction of his target's home.

 

"I promise I'll be alright, Armin... You and Mikasa worry too much... Yeah, I know you know but I'll handle it, okay?" An aggrieved sigh. "Look, I've got a lot of homework still. I'll talk to you tomorrow? Yeah, bye."

 

By the time Levi arrived at his destination and returned to his place on the neighbouring roof, Eren was back to his homework with his phone set on the desk beside him. Reasonably Levi knew that it was unlikely for him to hear any further details regarding whatever topic they had been discussing. The phone conversation had ended and he couldn't read Eren's computer screen from this angle. But he found his curiosity piqued, and he lingered on that rooftop again until Eren turned off his lights and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey."

 

Eren looked up and nearly fell out of his seat when he saw Levi. "Oh, uh, hi! Um, Levi, I wasn't expecting to see you around except in Chemistry," Eren stuttered, moving his laptop over even though there was already plenty of desk room next to him where Levi could sit down.

 

"You mentioned your other classes and I figured I would check some of them out," Levi said. The Physics professor was in the process of getting her slideshow set up, and Eren was still staring at him. "Unless you changed your mind."

 

"N-no, not at all!" Eren beamed. "Please, sit!" Eren fidgeted with his bag for a moment and then grabbed his notebook and pen, handing them over to Levi as he had back in the Chemistry lecture. Eren continued to fidget while eyeing Levi, and then seemed to pluck up some courage. "Did you have a good weekend?"

 

Levi thought back through his weekend and how uneventful and unproductive it was. After meeting his target the previous Thursday, Levi had been wary about sitting in on another lecture with the kid and had instead spent the day watching the house to determine if there would be any chance to sneak back in on the weekend when Eren might leave his laptop behind so that Levi could gain entry. No immediate opportunity arose, though he heard mention of Grisha's plans for him and his wife to attend a public function to promote his company the following Saturday.

 

Levi kept his laptop turned on at all times, microphones running so that any loud noise or disturbance would wake him even in the middle of the night since he was a natural light sleeper. Still, by the time he woke up Saturday morning he discovered that Eren had already left the house to meet up with Armin and Mikasa for a day out, and Levi wanted to kick himself when he couldn't find out where they had gone. He spent the whole day listening to the microphones in the house, even though Grisha was in his office and Carla declared her departure to the gardens. And by the time Eren made it home late that evening Levi wanted to go to his house and strangle him, even though Levi was the one who had made a mistake.

 

Sunday was rainy, keeping Levi from the rooftops, and he listened with only bored interest as Eren spent the day on his computer. Levi went to get groceries, cleaned the apartment, and read his book whenever he could focus on the words. Most of the day his right ear was filled with the sounds of typing – maybe Eren was typing an essay? – but scattered throughout the passing hours Levi heard music and videos through the microphone that made it hard to concentrate on anything else. Levi was tempted to remove the earpiece but refused to miss more information and endured.

 

On Monday Eren's only lecture was History, which Levi had already ruled out as too risky to attend. For a change Levi pulled out his earpiece and let himself sleep in, sitting on his tiny balcony for a while in the morning. Shortly after noon he turned his laptop on again, and refused to admit that he was relieved when Eren got home just so he had something to do. Rarely had Levi ever been given a job that required such a specific setup for the kill and time to confirm all the details, but it hadn't taken Levi long to become well and truly _bored_.

 

So by Tuesday morning when Levi knew Eren had a Physics lecture in the afternoon while Armin and Mikasa were across campus in their own lectures, Levi indulged and decided another visit wouldn't kill him. Levi grunted. "It could've been better. You?"

 

Eren looked sympathetic but also distracted by his own eagerness as he smiled. "Mine was great! Me, Armin and Mikasa went out—"

 

"Alright class, quiet down," the professor called across the lecture hall.

 

Eren leaned in close to whisper in Levi's ear, "I'll tell you the rest at break."

 

Levi nodded and then turned to face the front of the room, though most of his attention was still on the boy beside him. How different his life was from his target's daily existence. While only five years older, Levi had never experienced college with classes, homework, hobbies and weekends out with friends. He was alone – liked it that way; found it safer – and while he was extremely skilled at what he did, most people wouldn't call it a 'positive' career. Eren was the one filled with hopeful ambition, and yet it was Eren who wouldn't live to see Christmas.

 

Although he wasn't invested enough to take notes, Levi did eventually tune in to listen to the lecture, finding some of the information interesting and worth listening to since he was already there. He looked over though when Eren plucked the borrowed pen and notebook from Levi and started to scribble a note on it. Figuring that it was Eren's in the first place and not worth complaining over, Levi looked back to watch the professor pace back and forth while flipping through their powerpoint slides. At least, Levi was paying attention until he felt the notebook nudging his elbow and he looked down.

 

_We went to a fencing tournament. All three of us joined the fencing group here at school. Freshman can't compete until at least second semester though._

 

Levi took the pen back and wrote a short response. _Pay attention._ He watched Eren read the note and then visibly wilt. Eren didn't reach for the pen again and after giving a quiet huff, Levi added, _I'm interested, okay? Just wait 'til break._ He had to nudge Eren's arm with the notebook to get him to read it, but when he did Eren's green eyes widened and lit up as he nodded. Levi rolled his eyes and refocused on the professor, trying to avoid thinking about the frail-looking happiness he had seen on Eren's face.

 

As soon as a break was called Eren turned and started talking like he had been barely holding it in for the last hour. "So the school's fencing group were in a tournament on Saturday across town and even if we can't compete yet, we all wanted to see what it was like. I don't know if Armin or I will be able to compete next semester since we're still not great but Mikasa is incredible already. It's like she was born to fight. I really hope I start to get better soon..."

 

"I could give you a few pointers, maybe," Levi said. What was he doing? "I fenced in high school."

 

Eren leaned closer. "Were you good?"

 

Levi sent him a sidelong look. "I was the best."

 

Eren grinned. Levi looked away. "I would love that. When?"

 

 _Yes, when?_ He asked himself. _Right before you shoot this kid between those bright green eyes?_

 

"Sometime."

 

Levi learned quite quickly that Eren was not one to be deterred. "Let me give you my mobile number; you can text me," he said as he wrote his number on the notebook.

 

"I don't have a cell phone," Levi said, though he tore out the page from the notebook anyway.

 

Eren looked surprised but recovered quickly. "That's okay; I'll still see you in Chemistry on Thursday, right? Which reminds me, you should come meet Armin and Mikasa sometime. We always have lunch together on Fridays and Mondays since we all have History on those days."

 

While Levi had been about to turn the offer down, he quickly changed tactics. "Where?"

 

"There's a cafe we discovered on the northern side of campus," Eren explained, completely oblivious to the calculative glint in Levi's eyes as he listened. "It's called Cafe Maria. If you have some time after class I can show you. It would be great if you could come," Eren smiled hesitantly.

 

"Sure," Levi agreed smoothly. "Every Friday and Monday, you said?"

 

"Yeah!" Eren seemed relieved by Levi's response. "Do you think you can come this Friday?"

 

Internally, Levi's mind was churning with a plan. "I'll try my best," he promised. Levi could see the professor heading back to the podium and Levi could tell that Eren was on the verge of starting another rambling tangent, so he cut in quickly. "Have you mentioned me to your friends yet?" he asked, and breathed a silent sigh of relief when Eren shook his head. "Do me a favour; don't. I don't want them liking me flaking out if I can't make it," he came up with an excuse quickly.

 

"They wouldn't—" Eren began to reassure him, but they were out of time when the professor cleared her throat again.

 

"Eren."

 

"I won't," Eren whispered, appearing puzzled but not uncomfortable with the promise.

 

Levi whispered back, "Thanks."

 

The rest of the Physics lecture passed relatively quickly, likely because Levi’s mind kept jumping between listening to the lecture and thinking ahead to the café Eren had mentioned. It sounded like a very good potential location for completing his job and wrapping up before he got in over his head, depending on how the surrounding area was set up. It appeared that Eren was eager to get out of class as well, though for entirely more innocent reasons than Levi could claim.

 

Finally the professor finished off the last slides of the presentation and then ended the lecture, reminding the class that their first assignment was due in two weeks. Eren didn’t even seem bothered by this information, packing up his laptop and notebook in a rush and standing from his chair. “C’mon, we can beat the crowd,” Eren said and moved to the door so quickly that Levi barely managed to catch up until they were outside on the courtyard lawn. “It’s only a five minute walk,” Eren explained and started to lead, Levi not seeing a reason to argue and falling into step beside him.

 

He was glad that he followed behind Eren when he glanced over his shoulder and noticed the crowd of people behind them. As it was they had a clear path across the courtyard, only dodging a few other students who were dashing breathlessly to their next lecture. Levi didn’t talk and for once Eren wasn’t talking either, but the silence didn’t feel uncomfortable as they walked side by side towards the north end of campus.

 

Eren directed Levi past the gym built onto the north-most point of campus and then across the street, stopping them outside of a one-story building with large glass windows at the front and side. Through the windows Levi could see a multitude of tables and chairs set up, many already filled with students munching on various pub food, and a counter and grill at the back to fulfill food orders made by the patrons.

 

Levi briefly glanced around the rest of the neighbourhood, seeing that there was a two-story convenience store across the street and then student housing in a row down the rest of the street. He wouldn’t know for sure what the sightlines or risk of being seen would be until he came back to scope the location out at night, so he didn’t linger before looking back at Eren. “Doesn’t seem all that special.”

 

“That’s because you haven’t tried their fries yet; one plate will convert you.” Eren reached for Levi’s hand and Levi retreated a half-step backwards quickly. This charade had already gone on long enough; Levi shouldn’t even be using his target’s name in his head. He needed to maintain distance from the person he would kill. This had never been a problem before.

 

“I need to get home,” he lied, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

 

Eren mirrored his positioning, hiding his own hands in his jacket pocket. “I’m sorry; people always tell me I can be overwhelming when meeting new people.” Eren scuffed the toe of his shoe against the pavement. “I come off way too strong.”

 

“Don’t start a pity party,” Levi groaned, though that just had Eren’s gaze falling to the ground dejectedly. “Look, I’m sure anyone else would be thrilled that you’re being so friendly. But I’m not most people. I don’t _do_ social.”

 

Eren glanced up at him through the strands of hair falling in front of his eyes. “I've always struggled to fit in too," he said quietly.

 

Levi was about to tell Eren off and insist that this brat was wrong and didn't know him at all, but what was the point in continuing to lie about it? It wouldn't change anything, in the end. Levi couldn't even say something reassuring to Eren, because how could he say that everything would turn out alright in the end when, if things went according to plan, Eren would be dead by the weekend? "Whatever, kid. I'm going home," he avoided the topic entirely and turned to begin making his way in the general direction of his apartment.

 

He made it ten whole steps before... "Levi, wait!" Eren called out and moved to stand beside Levi again. Despite his better judgement, Levi waited. "Can I walk with you? I live in this direction too..."

 

Something Levi had already known, but wasn't going to admit without a reasonable answer for _why_ he knew. Internally Levi was at war with himself, insisting that he put as much distance as possible between himself and his target. The cafe looked promising, and there was no value in making his job difficult by learning the person beyond the scope of his rifle. But Levi was tough – had learned long ago how to weather loss – and this was the first time in a _long time_ that Levi had enjoyed spending time with someone, despite the gruff attitude he used as a front. One walk home, and one more Chemistry lecture together wouldn't break him when it came time to do what was necessary.

 

"Alright."

 

"Really?" Eren grinned and as one they fell into step side by side as they walked down the street. "So tell me, what do you want to do when you grow up? I already told you mine."

 

Levi pursed his lips as he thought. He had always assumed that he would just be an assassin until he got bored and disappeared or got killed by someone else in the industry. Ever since he was young, Levi never spent much time indulging in fanciful daydreams, instead doing what was needed to survive. If things were different, if he could do anything he wanted, what would he do?

 

"I never really thought about it," he confessed.

 

"Well think about it now," Eren nudged him with an elbow, looking equally playful and curious. "We've got time."

 

The silence between them was occasionally disturbed by the sound of distant chatter or cars driving by, but otherwise Eren did not interrupt while Levi thought. It seemed like such a hypocritical, foolish idea, but it was the only thing that came to mind. "Maybe I'd teach self-defence and fighting skills to people."

 

Eren's lips parted into a slight 'o' shape. "That's so cool! But why do you need to take Chemistry and Physics for that?"

 

"I don't."

 

"Do your parents make you take them?" Eren prodded.

 

"My parents are dead," Levi stated. Eren looked guilty but the words didn't even gut Levi anymore. "It was a long time ago."

 

"I'm—"

 

"It's okay."He saw how thickly Eren swallowed as he watched his shoes on the pavement for a minute. "I'm used to being on my own." That didn't seem to make Eren feel any better, but by then they were at the intersection where Levi had to turn off while Eren would continue following the street. "Well, this is my stop."

 

He could tell that Eren wanted to say something, but was struggling to find the right words. After a moment Eren gave up and nodded. "Will I see you in Chemistry on Thursday?"

 

Levi shrugged and finally uttered a truth. "It shouldn't kill me." Eren wavered, not taking the first step to follow the road home. "Go home, Eren," Levi said. "I'll see you in Chemistry."

 

"And on Friday?" Eren pressed.

 

Levi thought of the large glass windows around the cafe, and of how Eren would be sitting, completely oblivious, while Levi lined up the crosshairs... "Yeah, then too," he said, and then turned and walked away.

 

#

 

During the entire break halfway through the Chemistry lecture Eren asked Levi questions or talked about how excited he was to be given pointers for fencing – and hand to hand combat, which Eren had made Levi promise to teach him. Eren was amusing and endearing in the oddest sort of way. He made Levi think of a firecracker that refused to burn out when his time was up, always aiming for wide open sky and the stars far beyond. It was the type of personality Levi figured would normally piss him off, but Eren seemed to be a collection of exceptions.

 

Levi found himself facing Eren fully, their eyes meeting more than once. Their conversation became fluid as they discussed different topics that naturally flowed into one another, no longer hindered by Levi's blunt responses used specifically to shut down dialogue. Eren's smile was bright, his laugh infectious, and Levi hated him just a tiny bit for the withdrawal he would suffer after this indulgence. This was a binge night of alcohol before an early morning wake-up call for an interview that would make or break his career.

 

Eren was just starting to ramble about the next fencing meeting on Saturday afternoon – which Levi should definitely attend – when the professor clicked his microphone back on and prior to resuming the lecture, announced that the grades from the pop quiz could be found online under everyone's student account. The colour left Eren's face as he immediately forgot the conversation and turned to his laptop to log in, Levi sitting back and watching quietly.

 

A few load screens later Eren's eyes widened and then fell shut an instant before Eren cradled his face in the palms of his hands. "Oh no, oh no, oh no."

 

Levi leaned over to read the screen, and read the bolded **FAIL**. "It was just a small test," he reasoned. "I'm sure you'll have plenty of projects to boost your grade."

 

Eren shook his head without uttering a word, face still covered. For a brief moment Levi had the horrifying thought that Eren was crying, but when Eren finally sat back in his chair, Levi saw that his face was dry. Still, Eren's eyes were hollow, emotion wiped from his face. "I'll survive," Eren whispered, but Levi got the feeling that Eren was talking to himself more than to Levi.

 

The lecture passed at a crawl. While before Eren had been emanating energy, now he had curled in on himself and barely seemed conscious of the world around him. Levi had to shake Eren's shoulder when he didn't react to the professor dismissing them and the bell ringing, and needed extra patience when Eren reacted in slow motion when packing away his laptop and notebook.

 

"Don't you have History to get to?" Levi asked, trying to prompt a more normal reaction from the kid.

 

"Yeah," Eren said without enthusiasm, and let Levi nudge him outside and across the courtyard to be deposited in front of the History building.

 

"Get going," Levi pushed Eren lightly towards the doors, watching Eren trudge away until he was out of sight.

 

Hopefully in class Eren's friends would know how to cheer Eren up the way Levi didn't, and bring Eren back to his cheery self. As Levi walked back across campus on a direct path to his apartment, he silently told himself that within twenty four hours, Eren's current anxiety would be pointless. Under cover of shadow, Levi had scoped out Cafe Maria the previous night and confirmed that he could easily set up on the roof of the convenience store across the street. Levi wouldn't be able to linger for too long, but since he knew what time Eren was meeting his friends at the cafe, it wouldn't take long at all.

 

Whatever fears about the future Eren was currently drowning in after seeing the mark on his Chemistry test, by tomorrow it wouldn't matter. There was no future for Eren; Levi would make sure of that. The thought had Levi scowling the whole way home.

 

#

 

Levi was seated at his small kitchen table as the sun slipped below the horizon, shadows lengthening across the apartment floor. Levi had spent his time taking his sniper rifle through the motions, ensuring it was in perfect working order. Only when he was completely satisfied did Levi grab a cloth and begin to wipe each piece down. He would need to complete the whole process again tomorrow evening after the kill but he didn’t mind. This was tradition, and the repetition of it was centering.

 

The laptop was running with the microphones as background noise, though Levi was barely paying attention. The conversation over dinner was quiet but kept alive by Carla’s excited talk of the dinner she and Grisha would be attending on Saturday evening. Levi heard Eren excuse himself from the table and the approaching footsteps of the microphone in Eren’s room capturing his approach. Nothing out of the ordinary, until a second set of feet pursued him.

 

“Eren.” A door clicked closed quietly. “Eren, _look at me_.”

 

Levi had never heard Grisha speak like that before, and found himself setting away his gun mechanically while turning to look directly at the laptop.

 

“What?” Eren muttered weakly, sounding like he was barely managing to keep sullenness from his tone.

 

“How did you do on your Chemistry test?” Grisha asked, voice sharp and expectant.

 

Levi’s instincts were kicking in, learned long ago when his father would take that tone when Levi was a young boy. Levi packed away his equipment fully in the closet and pulled on his manoeuvre gear while hovering by the laptop, body tense.

 

“I didn’t—”

 

“ _Don’t_ lie to me.” Levi flinched when he heard Eren cry out suddenly in pain, though Levi hadn’t heard the telltale sound of flesh hitting flesh – yet. “I got an email from your professor informing me of his concern regarding your grades. What do you have to say for yourself?”

 

As Levi clipped the earpiece in place, Eren whimpered in his ear. “Dad, _please_ …”

 

“Please _what_?” Grisha growled, and then Levi heard the smack of a fist hitting skin.

 

By then Levi was out the door and halfway down the stairs, sprinting as he made his way in the direction of Eren’s house. The conversation continued in his ear along with the pounding of his heartbeat as he ran. He couldn’t even explain his motivation; it wasn’t like he could break down the front door and stop this without raising serious suspicion. But Levi ran anyway.

 

“Worthless, good for nothing son,” Grisha spat. Another hit, and a groan of agony this time. “Are you _trying_ to make me look bad? Trying to slander the image of my company just like everyone else? You need to learn your place and be grateful for what I’ve given you!”

 

“I’ll try harder!” Eren promised desperately.

 

Levi skidded to a halt across the street from Eren’s house and scaled the neighbour’s building, tucking himself behind the chimney as was the new norm. He peered out and though the curtains had for once been drawn across Eren’s window, Levi could still make out the shadows of Grisha towering over a trembling form. Levi was flush with anger and a frustration born from the inability to intervene. How he longed to have his rifle in hand now – trained on a much more deserving target.

 

There were a few more punches and what sounded like a kick to the gut, and then Grisha withdrew, leaving Eren panting harshly on the ground where he had fallen. “You better, Eren. I won’t tolerate anyone ruining my image. My work is too important.” Eren said nothing and Grisha sighed. “It wouldn’t have to be like this if you just did better,” Grisha informed Eren, and then left.

 

For a few minutes all Levi could hear in his ear was Eren struggling for breath until whatever control he had been clinging to broke and Eren started to cry. Levi’s heart ached, the scene far too familiar from the nightmares of his own childhood. He wanted to sneak across the street and knock on Eren’s window, spirit him away – but to where? There was nothing Levi could do to help right now.

 

He tensed when he heard the door opening again, but this time it was Carla’s soothing voice that filled Levi’s ear. Levi could imagine Eren’s mother tending to his wounds, but the scene would be soured by the knowledge that it was Eren’s father who had dealt the damage. Why had Carla not stepped in? Did she fear the same injuries? Was her care now the way she truly wished to take care of Eren, or prompted by guilt from not stopping Grisha? Guilt certainly had something to do with it, judging by the number of times she whispered apologies.

 

Eren didn’t seem to know how to react to the care either, accepting it but remaining silent while Carla cooed over him. Eventually Eren asked his mother to leave and she did, silence echoing in Levi’s ear until Eren sniffled again. Levi pulled out his phone from his pocket, considered it for a moment, and then selected Eren’s number which he had saved the other day. Levi couldn’t save Eren in this moment, but he wasn’t going to leave the kid to survive this alone.

 

 _Hey Eren, it’s Levi_.

 

Levi sent the message and then he sat and waited. In the distance he thought he heard Eren’s phone buzzing through the earpiece but it was a few minutes before Eren slowly got up to grab it. Levi could imagine how stiff and sore Eren was feeling. Eren picked up his phone and then lay in bed, judging by the sound of sheets rustling. A moment later Levi’s phone vibrated in his hand.

 

_Hi Levi. I thought you didn’t have a phone._

 

_I lied. But I changed my mind. How are you?_

_Alive._

 

Levi grimaced. He didn’t want to give Eren disappointing news in a moment like this, but if Levi was going to carry out the new plan forming in his head, it would be even riskier to let Eren’s friends see him.

 

_Look, I can’t make it to lunch tomorrow. I’m sorry._

_Why not?_

_Something unplanned came up._ Levi texted honestly. Although he wouldn’t know normally, with the microphone still live and running, Levi heard Eren’s shuddering breath and sniffle as the news hit him. _Hang in there, okay?_ He added. _I’ll come as soon as I can._

 

 _Don’t make promises you can’t keep. I’m going to bed._ Eren texted back, and then Levi heard a dull thud, likely Eren throwing his phone away. Levi put his phone away and sat down fully on the roof, watching the window even though the light was now turned off and the curtain was still drawn. Levi stayed there without moving until he finally heard Eren’s crying cease as he fell into a fitful sleep.

 

Back in his apartment Levi called Erwin, who answered on the second ring. "Good evening."

 

Levi didn't bother with pleasantries. "I need to know who ordered the hit on my current target."

 

There was a breath of silence. "What drink shall I order for you when we go to dinner?"

 

Levi rolled his eyes but understood the safety protocols to ensure he wasn't being held at gunpoint by someone. "Scotch on the rocks," was his answer.

 

"I'm surprised, Levi," Erwin admitted. "You've never asked a question like this before. Is it important to know?"

 

"Yes." Levi thought back to the sound of fist hitting flesh. "It's important."

 

"Are you compromised?" Erwin sounded curious.

 

"Fuck off and answer the question," Levi growled. "I already have an idea; I just want confirmation."

 

"Very well, the client is Eren's father, Grisha," Erwin said. He didn't ask if this was who Levi suspected; merely said, "I trust you will be smart in handling this information."

 

Levi's eyes lingered on the bag containing his sniper rifle. "I've got a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday night was when Levi made his move. Instead of the normal house he perched on across from Eren’s room, Levi was sitting impatiently on the house at the end of the street where pavement turned into a lush greenbelt that Eren’s yard backed onto. With the earpiece in place, Levi listened to Grisha and Carla calling out their goodbyes to Eren who was staying home for the evening. Levi had heard the conversation through the microphones of Eren brushing off his friends’ suggestion to go out for the evening.

 

He didn’t know how Eren’s lunch with his friends had gone the day before since he hadn’t trailed the boy. Instead Levi had been watching the house all day, impatiently seeking the first opportunity to get inside. Unfortunately there was always someone at home, and Levi decided that his best chance was to go in while Eren’s parents were out. It seemed that Eren mostly stayed in his room and Grisha’s office was on the opposite side of the house.

 

The sky was overcast which offered early evening shadows for Levi’s benefit. He dropped to the ground from his perch and snuck into the dense patch of trees hugging Eren’s backyard. The surrounding streets were quiet and Levi didn’t linger long before dashing across the lawn at a sprint, kneeling down behind some potted flowers while pulling out his lock picks. It didn’t take long to get the lock open and when he could still hear Eren’s fingers on his laptop keyboard in his room, Levi opened and closed the door quietly and made his way down the hall on silent feet.

 

Grisha’s office offered another lock which took more of Levi’s patience to work through. He closed the door behind him again once inside and then looked around, daunted by the bookshelves full of books, binders and folders. It would take hours if not days to search everything within sight, but Levi reasoned that the information he was looking for would not be left for easy access on a bookshelf or desk top.

 

With this thought in mind, Levi made his way around the width of the large oak desk and tested each of the drawers in the desk. The top two drawers slid open to reveal office supplies – pens, paper, scissors, and stapler – while the remaining two drawers stayed tightly sealed. Levi crouched down and wielded his lock picks again, ears constantly straining for any hint of footsteps headed in this direction. He was extra cautious with the drawers, not wanting to ruin any of the contents inside. It took so long his knees started to ache and he sat fully on the ground, but at last the drawers were open.

 

The drawer on the left was filled with books detailing bank accounts, reports on financial gains and losses in Grisha’s company, project titles with associated names and a lot of jargon that made Levi’s brain ache. He took photos with the small camera he kept in one pocket, though this wasn’t the information he was specifically looking for. Once that was finished he closed the drawer, re-engaged the lock, and turned his attention to the drawer on the right.

 

Most of the folders were useless to Levi but he didn’t give up and was finally rewarded when he skimmed through the folder stuck at the bottom of the pile. Inside he found a copy of a wire transfer of $250,000.00 to _Survey Corps Inc._ – one of the front names Erwin used for their organization, and the exact dollar amount Levi had been promised for the job. There was no way for Levi to make a copy so he took a picture of this as well and then tucked everything back into its proper place.

 

Despite all of the information he had been able to collect, Levi knew it still wouldn’t be enough. The last thing he could do was dismantle the landline phone on Grisha’s desk and bug it before putting it back together and returning it to its exact position. Levi could only hope that Grisha would use this phone for business discussions rather than his personal cell phone, but Levi also set up an additional microphone in the corner behind a bookshelf as a backup measure.

 

Wishing there was more he could do but knowing there wasn’t, Levi did one final sweep of the office to ensure it looked untouched and then moved to the door. In his earpiece he could hear the video Eren was watching in his room. A foolish, suicidal part of Levi wanted to go to Eren’s room, look over the damage and assure Eren that it wouldn’t go on forever, but instead he forced himself back out into the forest, locking doors in his wake.

 

#

 

Levi waited and remained glued to the microphones at all times. His patience was fraying in correlation with his mounting frustration. Levi wanted to act – _now_ – but he could do nothing until he had solid proof that it was Grisha who had personally ordered the hit on his only son. Time passed slowly, dragged along by boredom. Levi didn’t return back to campus because he didn’t know if Eren would welcome him, and Levi didn’t want to be rejected.

 

On the second Wednesday after Levi had searched Grisha’s office, through the microphones he heard when it came to light that Eren had failed a test he had had in Biology. It was the same horror to listen to this time, words hitting as hard as fists and then Carla coming in to brush away Eren’s tears.

 

Eren hadn’t texted Levi since his last message, but after Grisha and Carla left him alone in his bedroom that night, Levi received a text. _Where are you?_

 

Levi studied the screen of his phone, trying to figure out how to best respond – or if he should respond at all. Before he could decide, the microphone picked up a spike of noise as Grisha stormed into his office and slammed the door closed. Setting aside his phone, Levi temporarily muted the other mikes and turned up the volume on the one in Grisha’s office and tapped into his phone. He started recording, crossed his fingers, and sat back to wait.

 

Ten minutes later the phone rang through the microphones and Grisha answered it quickly. What followed was a five minute hushed conversation – though easily recorded by the bug in Grisha’s phone – between Grisha and someone Levi assumed was another head honcho at the company by the name of Keith. The other man seemed agitated and frantic, ranting about the company’s stock which had been in steady decline since Misters Ackerman and Arlert had withdrawn their funding after a disagreement regarding the direction of Grisha’s treatments.

 

Grisha remained more collected as he listened and acknowledged Keith’s rant, trying to interject a few times but mostly getting talked over. Only when Keith said, ‘ _I thought you said you were going to fix this!_ ' did Grisha clear his throat and forcefully speak over him. “I made you that promise and I plan to keep it."

 

" _When?_ "

 

"It's already in motion," Grisha said. "I have hired someone to kill Eren in front of the Ackerman and Arlert kids. With him dead and the others alive and well, it will be easy for us to spin a story against the Ackerman and Arlert families to make them regret withdrawing their financial support," Grisha explained. The calmness of his voice was unsettling. "It will look _obvious_ that they got Eren killed to try to cripple me and my motivations – the final nail in the coffin. The support we gain will be immeasurable."

 

"And you're sure...?"

 

"It's for the best."

 

Levi felt his skin crawl.

 

The conversation ended a short time after that and Levi ended the recording, satisfied now that he had everything he needed in order to act. Levi picked up his phone again, rereading Eren's waiting message, and then typed a response. _What plans do you have tomorrow after History?_

 

A few minutes later he received a new text. _Fencing practice, why?_

 

Levi's thoughts were moving a mile a minute, trying to determine the best time to implement his plan. If he intervened Thursday evening, Mikasa and Armin would realize something was wrong a mere twelve hours later when Eren didn't show up for lunch at Cafe Maria or for the final History lecture of the week. It would only be a matter of time regardless, but the longer Levi could have to try to explain things to Eren before people started searching for the missing boy the better.

 

_What about Saturday?_

 

 _What's this all about?_ Levi could sense Eren's frustration and hurt through his words, though it was aggravating when Levi needed Eren's cooperation now more than ever. _You just keep brushing me off_.

 

 _I need to talk to you. It's important,_ Levi texted. _Tell your parents you're meeting your friends and meet me at Cafe Maria at 10am, okay?_

 

_And if I don't?_

 

Fed up, Levi gave up texting and instead called Eren, speaking up as soon as he heard the brat's voice answer the phone. "Listen, you get your shitty ass to that cafe on Saturday or you will regret it, do you understand?"

 

"I don't get you," Eren whispered angrily into the phone, perhaps worried about his parents overhearing. "I didn't mind your weird mood swings because I get them too, but you can't just ditch me like a piece of trash and then call making demands."

 

Reigning in his impatience, Levi took a deep breath. "Eren, please."

 

The genuine plea in Levi's tone seemed to catch Eren by surprise, and he was silent for a minute. Levi waited to be yelled at further, or hung up on, but then Eren sighed too. "Okay, but you better have a good fucking explanation for me on Saturday."

 

"I don't know if you'll believe me, but I do," Levi chuckled, not in amusement but in disbelief for the amount of trouble he was going through for this kid. "Just don't tell anyone you're meeting me. At least not until I get a chance to explain. Then the rest is up to you."

 

"You're a fucking weirdo, you know that?" Eren accused, though he didn't exactly sound bothered by this fact. "I thought you had left. Where have you been the last two weeks? Or—do I need to wait until Saturday to find that out too?"

 

"It's for the best," Levi said, and then cringed at himself when he realized he had used the same words as Eren's father when talking about having his only son murdered. "Just try to not be an impatient brat for two more days."

 

Eren scoffed but didn't argue further. "I'll try. Do you... need to go?"

 

Levi bit his bottom lip, conflicted. He wanted to keep talking to Eren, realizing how much he missed Eren's company on campus. But Levi couldn't let himself get anymore attached to this kid; not now. In two days Levi was essentially going to turn Eren's world upside down, and it wouldn't be smart to get anymore accustomed to Eren's company when Eren could reject him outright and never want to see him again.

 

For now, this was safer. "I do. But I'll see you Saturday."

 

"You will," Eren agreed, and they ended the call.

 

#

 

With the mindset of a job, Levi entered Cafe Maria fifteen minutes early. He kept his hoodie and sunglasses on as he bypassed the tables and front counter and instead walked down the long hallway towards where the public bathrooms and supply closet were. Levi slipped into the men's washroom and locked himself in one of the stalls, thankful that it was at least _somewhat_ clean since he would be waiting for a few minutes.

 

He pulled the backpack from his shoulder and latched it onto the hook attached to the stall door, prying open the zipper. Levi quickly stripped out of his light blue jeans and black hoodie and swapped them for a black pair of pants and leaving his plain white t-shirt uncovered. He shoved these clothes and his sunglasses to the bottom of the bag, leaving a second set on top, and then waited. A few other customers or staff came in and out of the washroom to piss and Levi silently prayed for the minutes to go faster. However, he had been forced to wait in much more uncomfortable places for much longer than this for other jobs, so he merely ignored the smell of piss and cheap cleaner, made sure not to touch anything, and checked his phone every few minutes.

 

At 10:05am he received a text. _I'm here. Where are you?_

 

The rest of the bathroom was empty and Levi wasn't willing to miss this opportunity. _Come to the bathroom._

 

_?????_

 

_Just come._

 

He exited the stall and listened to a sole pair of feet approaching. As soon as Eren was through the door, Levi shoved him aside and locked the bathroom door. "Levi, _what—_?"

 

Levi pinned Eren against the wall, unsure of what the kid would do and unwilling to risk Eren running back out into public in a panic. "Eren, you need to come with me if you want to live."

 

Eren's eyebrows furrowed. "What, did I accidentally walk onto an action movie set or something?"

 

Fearful of someone overhearing them with how loudly Eren was talking, Levi covered Eren's mouth with a hand and whispered, "Someone is trying to kill you. Come with me now or you're on your own." He saw confusion and fear warring in Eren's eyes. Levi knew how foolish his words sounded, but something about his expression must've made Eren realize he was being serious. "Will you come?" After a brief moment of hesitation, Eren nodded. Levi removed his hand. "There's a backpack with a change of clothes in that stall," he nodded to indicate the stall beside them. "Change and put your clothes in the bag."

 

"Levi, you're really freaking me out," Eren muttered but did as he was told and closed the stall door behind him.

 

As he heard the rustling of fabric Levi said, "I'm sorry. But I promise I'll explain." A minute later Eren emerged from the stall. Between the brown cargo pants, black t-shirt, and hat flattening his hair, Eren couldn't be easily recognized as the same boy who had entered the cafe a few minutes ago. Levi held out a hand and accepted the backpack, and then added, "Your phone too."

 

Now true wariness entered Eren's eyes, but that suspicion was directly at Levi now, rather than some unknown threat. Recognizing how much trust he was already demanding from Eren, he held out his own phone in offering. "I'll let you carry my phone." This would allow Eren to call friends or family or the police if he chose to at any time. "But I need to destroy yours because they'll track it. I'll buy you another one later." They stared at each other for a few endless seconds. With each beat of his racing heart, Levi knew there was an increased chance of someone coming to the bathroom, finding it locked, and informing the staff. " _Trust me_."

 

Silently Eren removed his phone from the pocket of his new cargo pants and handed it over, snatching Levi's offered one with his other hand immediately. Eren flinched when Levi bent the edges of the phone until the screen cracked and then dropped it briefly in the sink to pour water on it. To be safe Levi then crushed the phone under his heel and then shoved it into the backpack he slipped back onto a shoulder.

 

"We're going to leave through the staff exit at the back," Levi explained quietly, making sure to hold Eren's gaze. "We're walking to my apartment but we'll take a slightly roundabout route." Eren said nothing, but Levi noticed the way he was trembling slightly. For now, Levi ignored this. "We will be walking quickly but not running. If you draw attention to us, I'm leaving you on your own. Questions?"

 

Eren opened his mouth – the kid was probably drowning in questions. But then he shook his head. "Not right now."

 

"Good. Are you ready?" Eren nodded and Levi unlocked the main bathroom door.

 

He glanced quickly down the hall, confirming that it was empty before leading Eren further towards the back of the cafe where the supply closet was. Next to it was a back door that led out into the parking lot, and a mere thirty seconds later Levi and Eren were walking side by side down the sidewalk, merging in with other crowds of students making their way to or from campus. Though Levi knew they probably looked a little odd walking together in silence, he wouldn't risk starting a conversation out here in the open. Eren's movements were stiff and his eyes scanned the people around him too frequently, but Levi let it slide.

 

With their speed it didn't take long to reach Levi's apartment, and he quickly led them upstairs to avoid anyone else seeing them. Levi clicked all three of his apartment locks into place and before Eren could do more than utter his name at the start of his demand for answers, Levi swept Eren's feet out from under him with a well-aimed kick. He caught Eren's arm to slow the fall, avoiding both the risk of serious injury and also a loud noise of Eren hitting the floor.

 

Reflexes from living a life of kill or be killed aided Levi in pinning Eren to the floor before he could lash out. Cloth from Levi's pocket was hurriedly stuffed in Eren's mouth to muffle any shouts and after a bit of wrestling against Eren's surprisingly-strong body, Levi got Eren's ankles bound with a zip tie. Carefully he got up, set aside his backpack, and turned Eren over. However, before he could get Eren's wrists similarly bound, Eren managed to land two good punches – one to the corner of Levi's eye and the other to his collarbone.

 

Through the gag Levi heard Eren cry out in pain when Levi yanked his arms together and bound them with a second zip tie, but Levi was aching too. He knew for certain that he would have a bit of a black eye by the following morning. Eren was furious by this point, squirming and trying to buck Levi off, his face flush with anger, and Levi stood up. The first time he tried to lift Eren the kid nearly tripped him so instead Levi dragged Eren across the floor by the back of his shirt until they were at the foot of his bed. This time he was careful to avoid Eren's squirming as he hoisted the kid into his arms and then dumped him on the bed.

 

Satisfied with his progress, Levi left the bed to walk back to the kitchen. He picked up his phone which had fallen from Eren's grasp in their struggle, and then grabbed two ice packs from his freezer, which he wrapped in the tea towels he normally kept on the counter. As Levi returned to the bed he took a chair from the kitchen with him, sitting down on the chair beside the bed to make it clear that he had no intention of taking advantage of Eren _on_ the bed. That didn't help the tears that were trailing from Eren's eyes though, and Levi felt his stomach clench at the betrayed look Eren was giving him.

 

Gently he placed one of the wrapped ice packs on Eren's forehead where he saw a red welt beginning to form from Eren's tumble to the floor. Eren cried harder and jerked his arms fruitlessly against the zip ties. "Stop that," Levi held Eren's hands still, already seeing where the plastic had begun to cut into Eren's skin. "I only gagged you and bound you because I need you to listen to me for five minutes without screaming or calling the police. Once I've explained I'll let you go, and you can leave if that's your choice."

 

Eren's eyes narrowed and he shook Levi's hand from his arms as best he could. Levi sighed, knowing he couldn't expect anything else after how he had effectively kidnapped Eren. All he could do was explain, make sure Eren was fully aware of the danger he was in, and then let the kid decide what he wanted to do. If Eren decided to run and call the cops when Levi let him go, Levi's bags had already been packed. He would be long gone by the time any cops showed up.

 

"I wasn't lying when I said someone was trying to kill you," Levi began, having rehearsed the best way to tell this story. "The full truth is that I'm the one hired to kill you, but I'm not going to." Eren fought his bonds more viciously and the ice pack fell away. Levi didn't bother replacing it, and eventually gave up on trying to hold Eren's hands again to avoid unnecessary damage to Eren's wrists.

 

"I changed my mind when I discovered who hired me, and why," Levi continued. "I'm going to call my boss so you can hear proof of the hit ordered on you, and then I'm going to play you a recording of the person who put in the order. What you do with that information rests with you; just _stop_ cutting into your wrists for two minutes."

 

Levi selected Erwin's contact information on his phone and set it to speakerphone when it began to ring. Eren was still glaring daggers at Levi through his tears, but he had momentarily stopped moving in order to listen when Erwin's smooth voice answered, "Hello?"

 

"It's me. Buy me a scotch on the rocks next time."

 

"Levi," Erwin sounded surprised by his sudden offer of the safe code. "What's going on?"

 

"You know that job you gave me to kill Eren Jaeger."

 

Levi's eyes held Eren's own. "...Yes."

 

"I changed my mind," Levi declared. "I have Eren here, and I have no intention of killing him. But he needs to understand what's going on and I want you to tell me the exact wording of the order given to you to pass along to me."

 

"Levi, are you sure you want to do this?" Erwin asked him. "You're putting yourself at serious risk. You know that if our corporation fails to follow through, the client will find someone else to hire."

 

"I understand that," Levi admitted. "And I have a plan to deal with that. Now if you could please relay the information for Eren to hear..." Silence reigned and Levi gritted his teeth. "When have I ever given you a reason not to trust my judgement, old friend?"

 

At last Erwin gave a long suffering sigh, and he recited the same information he had told Levi during that phone call a few weeks prior."Your target is a nineteen year old boy named Eren Jaeger. The client wants him to be assassinated in a public location and in the presence of his two friends, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert. The client confirmed that they don’t mind the hit taking a few weeks to allow you time to determine routines and pick the best time and location to suit."

 

Eren's eyes were flickering back and forth between Levi's face and the phone in his hand, trying to discern truth from lie. "And the client's name, please."

 

"Levi..."

 

"I've already made my choice."

 

"Grisha Jaeger." Eren's eyes widened and he started shaking his head frantically. Levi watched the reaction – the denial, the uncertainty, the fear – but refocused when Erwin spoke up again. "Help me to understand your decision, Levi."

 

"I'll play you and Eren the same recording, hang on." He walked over to the table where he had his laptop and picked up a small device in one hand that could play and record audio. While he had made multiple copies of the phone recording for safe keeping, this was the easiest for him to use as he sat back on his chair. He held the recorder and the phone in the palms of his hand and pressed play.

 

" _It's already in motion_ ," Grisha's voice rang clear and loud enough for both Eren and Erwin to hear. " _I have hired someone to kill Eren in front of the Ackerman and Arlert kids. With him dead and the others alive and well, it will be easy for us to spin a story against the Ackerman and Arlert families to make them regret withdrawing their financial support. It will look obvious that they got Eren killed to try to cripple me and my motivations – the final nail in the coffin. The support we gain will be immeasurable_."

 

" _And you're sure_...?"

 

" _It's for the best_."

 

Eren was crying openly now; he would recognize his father's voice easily. He was still gagged though, and it was Erwin who spoke. "I understand your decision, Levi. I will ensure Grisha is not aware of the change, and I will contact you if I hear rumour of anyone else getting hired."

 

"Thanks, Erwin," Levi said with genuine relief.

  
"Just try to be safe," Erwin said in return and then hung up.

 

Levi set aside both the phone and the recorder and then picked up the second ice pack he had grabbed to hold against his eye where Eren had hit him. Eren had awkwardly rolled over onto his side with his back facing Levi, but it was obvious by the shaking of Eren's shoulders how badly he was crying. Levi didn't think he had a right to attempt comforting Eren, nor did he really know how, but he did remove the gag from Eren's mouth to ensure he could breathe properly while he cried his emotions out.

 

The tears lasted for a few minutes and then were promptly replaced by white-hot anger. "Get me the fuck out of these things!" Eren hissed as he rolled onto his back and began to yank his arms again.

 

Levi collected his pocket knife from his bedside table and returned to the bed. "Hold still," he ordered, and was relieved when Eren did as he was told. Carefully Levi cut the zip tie around Eren's ankles and then the one around his bloodiest wrists. Levi was expecting an attack, and was able to avoid Eren's punch to his face as he dodged off the bed. Eren didn't pursue him and instead curled into a ball on the bed while Levi put his pocket knife away again.

 

As Levi sat back on his chair and returned the ice pack to his eye, Eren watched him. "I don't understand."

 

"What don't you understand?" Levi asked. There was no way Eren could deny hearing his father talking about getting him killed for the benefit of his company.

 

"Why..." Eren sniffled and then grimaced. "Why you're helping me. I mean, in class – when you were in my lectures..." Eren closed his eyes. "You were only interested in talking to me because you were going to try to kill me, right?"

 

"Initially," Levi confessed.

 

"What does _that_ mean?" Eren choked. "You're a...an _assassin_?"

 

"Basically."

 

Trembling, Eren struggled into a seated position with his back against the headboard, knees tucked against his chest with his arms wrapped around them protectively. His eyes were red-rimmed from crying, and his face was marred with drying tear tracks. "How much money...?" Eren began to wonder and then shook his head violently. "I don't want to know. I don't want to know." Levi waited for the next question, wishing his head would stop pounding. Eren cycled back to his original question. "Why did you change your mind?"

 

"I put microphones in your house to try to learn more about your routines," Levi explained. He knew that telling Eren all of this information would almost definitely make Eren hate him, fear him, and that Eren would never want to see Levi again after he knew all of this. But if Levi didn't tell him, Eren would remain in danger. "I heard your father hit and verbally assault you about your grades." Eren looked down in embarrassment. "I never met my father but my uncle took over that role, and he was a piece of shit too. Let's just say I have daddy issues and I didn't want Grisha to get away with what he was planning. I won't let your father treat you like a disposable pawn."

 

"I can't believe..." Eren whispered and leaned his forehead against his crossed forearms. He hissed in pain a second later when there was pressure against his injured forehead, and Eren silently used the first ice pack he had originally knocked away. "What am I supposed to do now?"

 

"You can leave right now if you want to. I won't stop you," Levi said. "You know the situation now, and that's what I wanted. Though I need to warn you that if you leave, your father will just hire another assassin and I'll be long gone so you'll be on your own."

 

"Can I just be alone for a little while?" Eren requested tiredly.

 

The apartment was small and didn't leave much room for privacy, but Levi stood up anyway. "Sure," he agreed and left Eren on his bed, moving instead to his armchair by the window. The sun hurt his eyes a bit but he needed that to keep from dozing. He didn't know if Eren trusted him – would ever trust him again – and until Levi knew that answer he didn't exactly trust Eren either. Levi had no intentions of getting his throat slit by taking a nap. He kept his eyes half-lidded and watched the bustling city beyond his window while listening to Eren settle on the blankets, and wondered if he had made the right choice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HUGE apologies for the delay in posting this chapter! Things have been crazy busy lately. I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and thank you all for your patience and support <3

A few hours passed. Levi didn't realize he was in danger of falling asleep until a hand shaking his shoulder jolted him from a dreamless sleep. Levi grunted and swatted the hand away, standing in a rush with his arms raised to protect himself, but pausing when his eyes only focused on Eren with his hands raised in front of him. Levi rubbed at his eyes and then lowered his hands, tentatively relaxing since Eren had woken him gently instead of with Levi's pocket knife.

 

"I made food," Eren offered quietly.

 

That was when Levi's senses picked up on the smell of bacon and eggs in the small apartment. His stomach growled in response and Levi nodded. He walked into his kitchen with Eren trailing behind him, and started his coffee maker, noting that the electronic clock on the device indicated it was mid-afternoon and he had slept for a few hours. While he waited for the coffee he grabbed a glass of water and sat down at his kitchen table in front of one of the plates filled with food. Eren sat directly across from him at the table with his own plate of food.

 

They eyed each other for a moment, and then Levi picked up the fork beside his plate. "Thanks."

 

"I'm the one who should be thanking you," Eren whispered, poking at his food more than eating it. "A part of me still doesn't want to believe... I mean, I _know_ he's an asshole. But he's still my dad."

 

"I get it," Levi said. "Have you decided what you're going to do?"

 

Eren's expression was helpless when he looked across at Levi. "What _can_ I do? I don't want to run away and leave my mom and friends and school behind..." Eren bit his lip. "You said you had a plan. Are you... Are you going to kill my dad?"

 

Levi took a bite of eggs while they were still hot. "Not if I can avoid it. Killing your dad would just raise questions."

 

"But you said you had a plan." Eren's grip on his fork turned his knuckles white.

 

"I do," Levi kept his voice even. After a moment Eren relaxed slightly and Levi continued. "I plan on getting your father to admit to his plan. He'll be put in jail, can never touch you again, and you can get back to your life."

 

"What about you?"

 

"What _about_ me?" Levi tried to catch Eren's gaze but Eren was purposefully looking down at his food. "I'll go back to my normal life and have far fewer headaches."

 

Eren said nothing and they ate in tense silence until both of their plates were empty. Levi took both plates and moved them into the skin, beginning to wash them and the utensils to put in the dish drainer to air dry. "Will I stay here?"

 

While drying his hands, Levi looked over his shoulder at Eren who was still seated at the table. "Yeah. In a few hours you won't be home for dinner and your parents will start to wonder where you are. If we're going to do this, you'll need to remain fully out of sight until Grisha has confessed and he's in jail."

 

"How are you going to get him to confess?" Eren wondered aloud, and accepted the mug of coffee Levi handed to him before filling his own and taking a sip.

 

"I got a lot of evidence from his office," Levi explained. "I want him to confess if possible though so that no well-paid lawyer can insist that the documents and audio recordings were altered. I'm going to call one of my friends who can help me with communicating with the police once they start the hunt for you, and I'll go from there."

 

"When you call people I want it to be on speakerphone," Eren demanded. Levi gave him a considering look and though Eren wilted, he didn't back down. "I think that's fair. You haven't exactly made it easy to trust you."

 

Levi shrugged. "I suppose you've got a point. Fine, deal." They shook on it across the width of the table and that's when Levi realized how raw and bloodied Eren's wrists were from the zip tie. "I'll fix up your wrists," he said as he set his mug of coffee down and grabbed his first aid kit from the bathroom. Levi sat beside Eren and disinfected the cuts scraped into Eren's skin first, bandaging them up after to keep them clean while the skin healed. Eren hissed once or twice in pain and flinched but didn't withdraw, and cradled his arms against his body when Levi was done.

 

Levi put the first aid kit away again and then topped up his mug with warmer coffee. Eren was still seated at the table, inspecting the bandages around his skin. Levi didn't approach the kid and instead bypassed the kitchen table to sit on his couch and flip the television on. He knew it was likely that no information about Eren's disappearance would show up on the news until the following morning when it was confirmed that Eren was officially 'missing'. Levi wanted to call Hanji right away for their assistance, but Levi would need to wait and ensure Grisha took the bait.

 

"Hey, Levi?"

 

Levi looked up and moved from the middle of the couch to one side when he saw Eren hovering. Eren took the silent offer and sat on the opposite side of the couch, again holding his bandaged arms against his body. Levi waited a few seconds but it seemed Eren needed some prompting to continue. "Well, spit it out already."

 

"Earlier when you told me everything and I asked if the time you spent with me in class was just to do your job, you said _initially_." Levi focused on keeping his face clear of any expression, though inwardly he was cursing. He had hoped Eren had missed that particular wording, or wouldn't bring it up again. "When was it not... just for the job?" Eren asked tentatively, likely uncertain of exactly what to assume.

 

He considered denying the whole thing, insisting that he was a strict professional and he had always been acting for the job – had just decided to change the mission goal once he collected more information on the situation. What was the value in admitting that he actually enjoyed chatting with Eren; had looked forward to spending more time with him? There was no happy ending waiting for them. The best case scenario is that Levi would single-handedly put Eren's father in jail, Eren would return to his life and Levi would disappear. Worst case scenario, Eren and Levi both ended up dead.

 

At the same time, what was the value in lying? There was nothing wrong with admitting that he had become increasingly fond of Eren's ramblings about his History lectures and dreams for the future, or that Eren's own curiosity and questions made Levi realize that he could choose a different path from the one he had originally chosen. In fact, they would probably be locked in this apartment for at least another week, and pretending to not enjoy Eren's company would only make the time drag on.

 

"It was before I heard Grisha hitting you," Levi stated. Immediately Eren looked relieved and Levi guessed that Eren had been worried Levi's actions were based solely out of pity. "I don't know when exactly." Why was his heart suddenly racing? "I just remember waking up and looking forward to going to campus to talk to you even though I didn't strictly need to get more information from you for the job."

 

Eren shifted his weight on the couch but said nothing. After a moment Levi glanced over out of the corner of his eye, and was surprised to see that Eren was looking down at his hands in his lap, smiling. "Thank you for telling me that," Eren murmured simply.

 

Levi rubbed the back of his neck, feeling very out of his depth, and turned his attention back to the television. "You're welcome, brat."

 

Not knowing what else to say, Levi focused on the television. He watched for a few minutes as the weather forecaster talked about the threat of an incoming thunderstorm, and then tuned out when commercials started. “Can we watch a movie?”

 

Levi held out the remote in offering. “There are a few movie channels you can choose from. Pick what you want.”

 

Eren took the remote and Levi stood from the couch to stretch. “Wait!” Eren said in a rush. “I meant together.”

 

The blush on Eren’s cheeks was very telling, and Levi wondered if Eren’s interest in him was more than friendly. Levi wouldn’t act on it though; first because he refused to assume that Eren even knew what he wanted right now and second because he couldn’t see any good coming of acting on something that couldn’t last. Regardless, Levi wasn’t opposed to spending more time with Eren, especially when it would make waiting less agonizing than it had been when Levi was in the apartment alone. Plus, Levi had to admit that after a lifetime of solitude with most people avoiding his company due to his grouchy attitude and sharp language, it was kind of nice to be wanted around.

 

“Impatient little shit,” he snapped, though his words were not harsh. Eren ducked his head further and missed Levi’s teasing smirk. “Just relax, alright?” he heard himself saying. “I’ll watch a movie with you but I need to go out first. We’ll need more groceries and you need some more outfits to wear while you’re here.”

 

“I guess I can’t come,” Eren said glumly. “What about money?”

 

“No, you can’t,” Levi agreed. “And don’t worry about money; I’ve got plenty. Just pick a movie for when I’m back.”

 

“Can I use your computer while you’re gone?” Eren requested.

 

Levi shrugged. “I suppose. Just remember you can’t contact anyone via phone or internet, and that you can’t log on to any of your accounts – email, school account, blogs, porn site accounts, whatever. They’ll be tracking that.”

 

“I don’t—” Eren squawked and then seemed to decide it wasn’t worth getting into an argument. “Understood.”

 

Teasing Eren could be more amusing than Levi had originally thought. “I’ll be back,” he said, and left, trusting Eren to remain safely in the apartment and out of sight. There was a grocery store down the street and a clothing outlet store two blocks away, both of which Levi stopped in briefly. He didn’t exactly know Eren’s style but figured as long as the clothing fit, it should last him for the brief time he wouldn’t be able to go out in public.

 

Although Levi wouldn’t admit it aloud, he felt anxious while he was away from Eren and the apartment. He knew it was impossible that anyone would find Eren there unless Eren did something stupid like call, text or email someone about his location or what was going on. That knowledge didn’t stop Levi from completing his shopping with a little more speed than normal and rushing back to the apartment as soon as he had everything needed to avoid another trip.

 

When he arrived back at the apartment he found the television still on, though the volume was quieter. The laptop remained untouched where Levi had left it earlier, and after setting down his bags, Levi approached the couch curiously when Eren didn’t verbally greet him. Levi discovered Eren curled up lengthwise on the couch which was too small for him to fully stretch out, asleep and trembling slightly. With a sigh Levi grabbed a spare blanket from the closet to settle over Eren’s body and left him to sleep.

 

Levi set the bag of clothes by the closet and then took his time putting the groceries away in the fridge and freezer. It was still a few hours before dinner and Levi still had some energy from his earlier nap. He didn’t want to bother moving Eren and risk waking him up just to get to the television so instead he grabbed his laptop and relaxed in his armchair to do some light reading. It was odd to temporarily have nothing to do, Eren safe under Levi’s watchful eye for the moment.

 

Time passed slowly but didn’t drag. As the hour grew later Levi hooked his earpiece on to listen to the microphones in Eren’s house without the speakers blaring and waking Eren from his nap. Although he was somewhat surprised by how long Eren was sleeping, Levi reminded himself that Eren had gone through quite a scare and emotional trauma today; his mind and body were probably both exhausted.

 

Near dinnertime Levi returned to the kitchen to start making dinner for them both, a thick stew that would be warming and filling without being too heavy if Eren struggled to fully wake up from his nap. In his ear he heard echoes of water boiling, pans and plates being moved as Carla made a dinner for three – not yet knowing that her son would not be returning home as expected. Levi heard Grisha call out a greeting as he arrived home, and a vague question regarding Eren’s whereabouts.

 

“ _I’m sure he’ll be home soon_ ,” Carla reasoned. “ _Probably just got caught up with Armin and Mikasa._ ”

 

“ _Yes, I’m sure that’s it_ ,” Grisha agreed. How long would Grisha wait before he called the police? When he was already expecting his son to turn up dead, how concerned would Grisha pretend to be by his son’s absence?

 

“Hey.”

 

“For fuck’s sake!” Levi cursed as he jumped, barely avoiding slicing a finger with the knife he had been using to cut vegetables. “Don’t sneak up on me with a knife in my hand!” he snapped as he glared at Eren who had suddenly materialized at Levi’s side on silent feet.

 

Eren looked torn between guilt and amusement at Levi’s reaction. “Sorry, but I wasn’t expecting to be able to sneak up on a _master assassin_.”

 

Eren was definitely teasing him, and Levi’s eyes narrowed further. Normally he was extremely vigilant and no one _could_ sneak up on him; he was slipping with Eren in his presence. Grumpy now, Levi tapped a finger to his earpiece where he could still hear Grisha and Carla’s conversation about the day. “I was listening to your parents,” he said as a form of excuse for his momentary lapse in attention to his surroundings.

 

The expression on Eren’s face morphed from playful to worried to sour in the span of seconds. “And…?”

 

Levi returned to cutting the rest of the vegetables and adding them to the stew which was just starting to bubble with heat. “They think you’re just running late after spending the day with your friends.”

 

“I bet my dad is eagerly awaiting a call to tell him I’m dead,” Eren muttered harshly. Levi didn’t know what to say to that, attention still split between Eren and the earpiece, so he said nothing. Eren walked over to the stove to push around the two chicken breasts sizzling in a frying pan while Levi moved the cutting board and knife into the sink to clean when they were finished.

 

“Is the chicken done?” he asked.

 

“Looks done,” Eren proclaimed, grabbing a spare knife to cut one piece of chicken open to ensure it was cooked all the way through. “Yeah, it’s done.”

 

“Cut it into bite-sized pieces and then put it in the stew; it’s almost ready,” Levi ordered then grabbed a large spoon to stir the simmering stew. He stepped aside when Eren brought the chicken pieces over and scraped them into the thick liquid. Levi watched out of the corner of his eye as Eren took the frying pan and second knife over to the kitchen sink and then began to rinse everything. “I didn’t think you’d be so… calm,” he admitted.

 

Eren looked over at him and shrugged. “I thought about it while you were out. Your methods leave a lot to be desired,” Eren said; Levi’s eyes briefly skirted over Eren’s bandaged wrists and then away. “But I realized that you didn’t have much choice. I either wouldn’t have believed you at all, or I would’ve panicked and run away when you told me you were hired to kill me. Either way, I would’ve made a scene and that would’ve put us both at risk. You did what you needed to and, in the end, you’re doing what you can to keep me alive.”

 

Levi released a heavy breath. He didn’t want to be seen as a hero – he wasn’t the type. “Eren…”

 

“As for my dad,” Eren spoke over Levi. “I’m trying not to think about it right now because I don’t know how I should be feeling. He’s my dad, but he treated me like shit, and a big part of me is relieved at the thought of him being in jail where he can’t get me. With him gone, I could probably even change majors at school and study what I wanted…” Eren’s eyes closed. “Am I a horrible person?”

 

“I don’t think so,” Levi said honestly, though who was he to judge on moral rights and wrongs? “Come on, let’s have some stew. Leave the dishes for after.”

 

Eren nodded and rinsed his hands before drying them on a tea towel on the counter. They sat across from one another at the table again, bowls of steaming stew in front of them. Eren moaned at his first mouthful of the stew and Levi fought to ignore the noise, taking his own spoonful of stew. “This is really good,” Eren praised and then proceeded to devour his portion, quickly standing up to get a second helping.

 

Regardless of the heavy atmosphere a few minutes ago, food seemed to rejuvenate Eren’s attitude. Before long Eren was talking eagerly about all of the other lectures he would be interested in if he could major in History, and how he would be able to share more classes with Armin and Mikasa, and a few acquaintances he had from his fencing group on campus. Then came stories of those friends from fencing and the trouble they got into while playing around with the swords. Almost without realizing it, Levi made the decision to lower the volume on his earpiece as he nodded for Eren to continue his story.

 

_“Do you think Eren’s alright?”_

_“I’m sure he’s fine; let’s go ahead and eat…”_

 

When they were done eating Levi washed the plates and cooking equipment and Eren easily slotted himself at Levi’s side to dry everything. Carla started to fret constantly while Levi settled on the couch and Eren rummaged through his new bag of clothes to find a sweater to pull on over his t-shirt.

 

_“He’s not picking up his phone, Grisha.”_

 

“ _Boys his age lose track of time when they’re out having fun.”_

 

“ _I think I’m going to call Mikasa and Armin; they always check their phones.”_

 

“What’s going on?”

 

Levi watched Eren sit on the couch beside him. “Your mom is about to call your friends.”

 

"Can I hear too?" Eren leaned closer.

 

Levi got off the couch briefly to retrieve his laptop and then returned. He unclipped his earpiece and boosted the volume of his laptop speakers before setting the laptop between them on the couch. They heard footsteps as Carla called Mikasa and then Armin, her voice rising to a more frantic pitch each time Eren's friends admitted to not knowing where Eren was and not having heard of any hangout plans for the day. After hanging up on Armin, Carla told Grisha the update. Despite Grisha's ongoing reluctance to call the police, Carla would hear none of his reasoning and called the police to file a missing persons report.

 

"She cares. I know she does," Eren said quietly while they listened. "She was just scared of my dad and didn't know how to stop him when he hit me."

 

Levi considered reaching over and resting a hand on Eren's shoulder, but thought better of it. By now Carla was speaking to the police giving details of the situation and agreeing that they would be home when the police arrived to speak with them in more detail. When Carla hung up and began to cry quietly, Levi lowered the laptop's volume. "We don't need to listen to anymore of this right now."

 

Eren looked torn, but after a moment he nodded. Levi muted the laptop microphones and returned the earpiece to his ear in preparation for when the police arrived so that Levi could listen in on their plans. He left Eren with the remote control and allowed Eren to pick an action movie for them to watch in the quiet apartment. It felt odd doing something so casual and normal in the middle of a job – Levi was accustomed to working alone – but it wasn't unpleasant.

 

Levi gave no indication when he heard the police arriving at the Jaeger residence through the earpiece, able to tell that Eren was barely holding it together already. The movie seemed to be a good distraction to get Eren's mind off his conflicting emotions regarding the situation, and Levi silently made mental notes of what he heard while the police questioned Carla and Grisha and discussed their plans for finding Eren and bringing him home safe. With Grisha's money and media presence, it wouldn't be long before this story was all over the news.

 

By the time the police were getting ready to leave the movie was nearly over. Eren was slumped over against the couch's armrest, eyes mostly closed except when he occasionally blinked them open to watch a scene of the movie. Levi was considering the possibility of sleeping early as Grisha and Carla bade farewell to the police, but Levi forced himself awake again when Grisha excused himself to his study.

 

He paused the movie with the remote and then highlighted the microphone in Grisha's office, turning up the volume and hitting the record button. Eren glanced over at him questioningly but didn't say anything, and opened his eyes fully when he heard a phone ringing out. A few seconds later and... " _Hello?_ "

 

"That's Erwin, your boss!" Eren said, sitting up and fully awake now. Levi nodded his confirmation but held a finger to his lips, indicating that Eren should stay quiet. As the conversation continued, Levi was glad that he had decided to call Erwin and keep him informed of the situation.

 

" _This is not what I asked for at all!_ " Grisha spat into the phone. " _Now Eren is missing and the police are involved. I can't have them snooping around!_ "

 

There was a hitch of silence. Levi could practically hear the cogs churning in Erwin's mind. Always the strategist. And then he spoke, voice calm and confident. " _I told you that I have given the job to my absolute best. You wanted a public execution. Eren's death will be taken to the world's stage_."

 

" _This wasn't what I was expecting_." Grisha released a few controlled breaths, reining himself back in. " _But you're confirming that this is intentional, right?_ "

 

" _All part of the plan_ ," Erwin assured, Grisha not knowing that Levi was not longer subscribing to the original plan. " _Eren will be kept locked away and the media will go into a frenzy. My worker will contact the police as a kidnapper and you can spin your story. When it's time, my worker will act._ "

 

" _We could set up a reunion..._ " Grisha mused aloud. " _Have your person return Eren to us. Have his friends there. The cameras will be on us and then... could they kill Eren then?_ "

 

" _They could._ "

 

" _Well I don't appreciate this plan adjustment without informing me, but I must admit that this could work even better..._ " Grisha said, sounding increasingly elated as he mulled over the plan. " _I hope you know I'm not paying a penny more though_."

 

Eren stood from the couch and walked away in a rush at that point, slamming the bathroom door behind him. Levi watched him go but continued to listen to the laptop audio as Erwin appeased Grisha a little more and then the conversation ended. Almost immediately he heard Grisha dialling another number, and recognized the voice of Keith – Grisha's partner in crime – answering the phone.

 

" _Keith, it's Grisha. Listen, there's been a slight change in plans. Eren is going to be reported as missing on the news tomorrow morning but don't panic. I assure you everything is under control. The more public Eren's death is..._ "

 

Levi lowered the volume and left the laptop to record; at this rate, Levi wouldn't even need to get Grisha to confess live to his order to kill his only son with how much audio proof Levi had. He fished his phone from his pocket and waited the thirty inevitable seconds until it began to ring. "Yeah," was his form of greeting.

 

"I really hope you know what you're doing," Erwin sighed.

 

"I heard the conversation through Grisha's phone and recorded it," Levi explained.

 

Erwin sighed heavily. "I'm glad Grisha only has the number for one of my burn phones. The police will never be able to track me or, subsequently, you down for being involved with this. But still – it really is a lot of trouble, regardless of the boy's abusive situation."

 

With Eren still locked in the bathroom and out of earshot, Levi confessed, "It's not just that. I... enjoyed talking with him on campus. He doesn't deserve to be used this way."

 

"Just be careful, Levi."

 

"I'm always careful," Levi scoffed.

 

"I wasn't referring to physical threats."

 

Levi scowled. "Whatever, old man," he said, and then hung up.

 

He made sure both his phone and laptop were charging, and that his laptop was still recording the ongoing conversation Grisha was having with Keith. Levi left the movie paused and walked to the bathroom, knocking on the door. He heard Eren hiccup as he cut off his quiet crying, and a pathetic sniffle. "Leave me alone!"

 

"What about the movie?" Levi asked, since he couldn't think of any comforting words to offer.

 

"I don't care about the stupid movie." Eren's voice was rough and wobbly. "I just want to be alone."

 

"Okay," Levi surrendered. It had been a long day and he was tired. "I'm going to bed."

 

He waited any extra few seconds, but when Eren said nothing else, Levi walked away. He turned off the television as well as all of the lights in the apartment except for the one beside the couch, which was a far enough distance away from the bed that it wouldn't hinder Levi's ability to sleep. Levi changed into a looser set of clothes and slid into bed, relieved when he finally felt his tense muscles relax. It took a while for his brain to slow down between his planning regarding Grisha and his acute awareness of having someone else in the apartment with him. But eventually his exhaustion crept into his mind and at last Levi drifted off.

 

Levi didn't know how much time passed before he was startled awake by the feeling of the mattress dipping below foreign weight. Levi's eyes flashed open as he raised his hands, ready to defend against any attacker. In the moonlight and city lights spilling in through the windows, Levi was able to make out the outline of Eren's frame and messy hair as he slid under the blankets.

 

Realizing that it was only Eren, Levi relaxed but didn't fully drop his hands yet. Eren took advantage of this to slot himself against Levi's side with Levi's arm curved behind him. "Eren..." Levi mumbled, still sleep hazy and trying to come up with a proper argument to this setup.

 

"I just want to sleep," Eren pleaded as he tucked his face against Levi. " _Please_ , I feel safe with you."

 

By now Levi's heart had slowed after initially being startled. Eren was not expressing any threat; in fact, he merely yawned and nestled closer. Relenting, Levi lowed his hands fully, one resting over his stomach and his other looping loosely around the dip of Eren's waist. "Just don't wiggle," Levi huffed, and let his eyes slip closed once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Levi slept deeply, and didn't wake up until late the next morning when sunlight was spilling into the apartment. He was still lying on his back and as he blinked open his blurry eyes, Levi saw that Eren was still curled up against his side. Levi could tell that Eren was still asleep, the arm Levi had looped around Eren's waist rising and falling in an even rhythm with his breathing. Levi rubbed his eyes and yawned, unable to remember the last time he woke up feeling so relaxed or comfortable. As ordered, Eren hadn't moved an inch and his warmth against Levi's side was surprisingly soothing.

 

Although Levi knew that he should get out of bed – shower, make breakfast, turn on the news, contact Hanji for some assistance – he couldn't find the motivation to shove Eren off and sit up. Levi didn't go back to sleep but he did lounge, listening vaguely to the distant din of traffic and the closer sighs of Eren in sleep. With the profession Levi was in, it felt a little odd hearing Eren proclaim feeling safe with him. But Levi had to admit that however disconcerting, the thought of protecting Eren from the world filled Levi with a greater sense of purpose than he remembered experiencing in the past.

 

Eren came out of sleep so slowly Levi almost didn't notice the shift into wakefulness. Eren's breathing sped up slightly and he shifted so that his face was practically crushed against Levi's side, but it was only when Eren yawned that Levi was certain his sleeping partner was awake. "I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up," Levi grumbled.

 

Eren tilted his head slightly to glance up at Levi through his lashes, too dozy to look properly sheepish. "I can't remember the last time I slept so well, despite—everything."

 

"I wouldn't recommend making a habit of snuggling with assassins," Levi drawled, not ready to admit how well he slept in return.

 

"Can't say I know a wide selection," Eren laughed.

 

Levi's voice turned a bit harsh with his frustration. "Eren, I'm serious."

 

The amusement slipped from Eren's face a moment before he ducked to hide his face against Levi's side again. "I know," he mumbled. "But I'm serious too. I never felt safe at home, and although I trust Armin and Mikasa, I know there's nothing they can do to protect me." Eren hesitated and glanced up at Levi again, their eyes meeting for a moment. "You were hired to kill me but you didn't, and you're currently making more of an active effort to keep me safe than anyone else."

 

"Are you ignoring the fact that I kill people for a living?"

 

Eren was silent for a minute. Then he asked, "If my dad hires someone else to track me down and kill me, what would you do?"

 

Levi didn't like where this was going, and pursed his lips. "I would kill them." There was no way he was going to give up so much money, go to this much trouble, and put himself at such risk just to let the competition come in and ruin all of his hard work.

 

"Maybe that should scare me,” Eren mused. “But it doesn’t.” Levi didn’t say anything because he didn’t know what to say. Some time passed, Levi staring blindly at the ceiling with his thoughts both a million miles away and also right beside him with Eren still curled up against him. He thought Eren might’ve fallen asleep again, and almost missed Eren’s whispered question. "What's it like to kill someone?"

 

Levi pursed his lips, wondering how to respond. “Surprisingly easy,” he said slowly. “The act of killing someone is simple… mechanical.” Levi considered the strategic reconnaissance and planning, the maintenance of his guns, the getting into position, the aiming of the crosshairs, the pull of the trigger, the noise and the echoing silence. “You make a decision and it’s done. It’s the aftermath that can be deadly because you have to live with your choice.”

 

He felt Eren shiver beside him. “So do you kill bad guys?”

 

Levi closed his eyes. “There are no ‘good guys’ and ‘bad guys’, Eren,” he chided. “A warlord reigning terror is still someone’s son; maybe someone’s husband or father. A pirate hijacking ships and taking hostages is still someone’s daughter, mother, wife, or sister. It’s all a matter of perspective.”

 

Levi’s arm fell away when Eren moved out of his lounging position. Levi wondered if he had finally scared Eren properly, and if Eren would withdraw from him, but Eren didn’t leave the bed. He merely sat with his legs crossed by Levi’s hip, reading Levi’s face more closely. “How do you justify what you do then?”

 

He felt weak for doing so, but Levi turned his face away. “It helps if I find out my target is a stain on humanity, but I don’t usually let myself get close enough to know that sort of information. I just tell myself if it wasn’t me, it would be a car accident or cancer or some other shitty end. I kill them quickly, take my money and go.” Levi chanced a glance at Eren’s face and scowled when he saw disappointment there. “Idolizing me will just lead to disappointment so don’t fucking bother.”

 

Fed up with the conversation, Levi sat up and got out of bed quickly. He didn’t even look back to the bed as he grabbed a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Levi spent a long time in the shower letting the hot water burn his skin, pointedly avoiding his own gaze in the foggy bathroom mirror. The handy thing about not socializing meant there was no one to judge Levi for his decisions, or to make him second-guess himself. While Levi might’ve slept well during the night, now he was impatient to get this situation wrapped up so he could get rid of Eren as soon as possible.

 

He wouldn’t admit it, but Levi delayed leaving the bathroom for as long as possible. Levi wished he had brought in a book with him to read but he hadn’t, and there were only so many times he could smooth out the wrinkles from his clothes while avoiding the mirror. Eventually his stomach started to clench with hunger and Levi stepped out into the rest of the apartment. As soon as he was out of the bathroom he smelled bacon again.

 

Knowing he couldn’t ignore Eren forever while they were stuck in the apartment together, Levi walked over to the kitchen to look at the stove top. “Are you only capable of making eggs and bacon?”

 

Eren flushed a vibrant red and kept his attention on the spatula he was using to push around the eggs. “My mom cooks most of the meals.”

 

The eggs were already more than halfway scrambled so there was no time to prepare them in a different way. Levi bypassed Eren and grabbed some cheese from the fridge, grating it and dropping it into the eggs as they started to turn fluffy. Eren looked over at him but neither of them said anything, and Levi prepared the plates and glasses while Eren finished up with the eggs and bacon. They ate at the table again, solidifying a routine Levi had never prepared for, and then washed and dried the dishes.

 

“You know, I always spent so much time inside at home and now more than anything I just want to go outside,” Eren said.

 

Levi finished washing the last plate and handed it over to Eren to dry with the dish towel. “We always want what we can’t have.”

 

Eren chuckled and shook his head. “Tell me about it.” He dried the last plate and Levi set it away. “So what’s the plan for today?”

 

“We should check the news,” Levi said, realizing for the first time since waking up that he hadn’t checked yet for an announcement about Eren’s disappearance. “Then you can watch television or use my laptop if you want. I need to call someone for help in dealing with your father.”

 

“I want to listen on the call like I did with your boss,” Eren stated a bit hesitantly. Levi gave him a considering look. “I think it’s fair.”

 

Levi sighed and shrugged. “Fine.”

 

When they sat on the couch side by side there was a commercial break on the news station. Eren started to channel flip and Levi smacked his hand in punishment before taking the remote back. A few minutes later the news came back on and suddenly Eren’s face was on the screen. It was a relatively recent photo, Eren’s green eyes happy and hair as messy as always.

 

The newscaster started to list details about Eren’s disappearance – physical appearance, the last time he was seen or heard from, a list of common locations where he would spend time, and contact information if anyone saw him. There was then a video clip of Grisha and Carla, with a teary-eyed Carla begging anyone with information to come forward and Grisha standing stoically at her side. The broadcast returned to the newscaster who promised to provide ongoing coverage of this ‘breaking story’.

 

“I wonder what my friends are thinking right now,” Eren murmured.

 

“You’ll probably have a lot of worried emails once you can check your inbox again,” Levi said.

 

“It’s weird to think that I won’t be going to class like normal tomorrow,” Eren said. “It’s almost relieving knowing I can be away from everything for a little while.”

 

“You’ve got issues,” Levi accused. “This isn’t a vacation.”

 

“You saw what my life was like,” Eren shot back. “Studying topics I didn’t like and was bad at, and then going home scared of when my dad might hit me again.”

 

“What about your History lecture, and your friends, and your fencing?” Levi pointed out. “You can’t let the shit blind you from the positives. And hopefully when this is done you’ll have more positives than negatives.” Eren had a contemplative look and Levi grabbed his phone before returning to the couch, muting the television. “Stay quiet for a few minutes. I’m going to call Hanji.”

 

He punched in the memorized phone number and then put the call on speakerphone so that Eren could listen in as the phone rang out. After the third ring a bubbly voice answered, making Levi cringe the way it always did. “ _Leeeeviiiii_!”

 

Levi saw the way Eren’s eyes widened in surprise and then crinkled with amusement, but he ignored this. “Hi, Hanji.”

 

“Levi, you never call me,” Hanji accused.

 

“Because you always ramble on and on about your experiments,” Levi drawled.

 

“But they’re so interesting!” Hanji exclaimed. “Just last week—”

 

“Hanji, I’m on a job,” Levi cut Hanji off before they could get any momentum. “Have you seen the news this morning?”

 

“I always keep up to date.”

 

“Did you see the story about that brat, Eren Jaeger?”

 

Eren sent him a look and was again ignored. “ _Yes_ …” Hanji drew out the word expectantly.

 

“Well that was me, and he’s sitting here on the couch beside me,” Levi said. “Long story short, his father is an abusive asshole who hired me to kill him and I decided to get his dad sent to jail instead.”

 

“Awww Levi, you _do_ have a heart!” Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on as Hanji cooed through the phone. “Eren looked so cute on the news; I want to meet him someday!”

 

“That will never happen,” Levi said with certainty.

 

“Eren, is he treating you okay?” Hanji shouted through the phone.

 

“For fuck’s sake,” Levi groaned. “He’s sitting right here. Stop screaming.”

 

“I’m okay!” Eren called out. “Other than when he first tied my hands and feet it’s been fine!”

 

“You tied him up, Levi?”

 

Levi didn’t like the teasing lilt in Hanji’s voice. “Could you focus for more than ten seconds at a time, shitty four-eyes? I need you to send me one of your programmed phones I can use to call the police without my location getting tracked.”

 

Back to business, Hanji answered. “I can have the phone ready by this afternoon but it’ll still take at least two days for it to reach you by mail.”

 

“That’s fine; the police can scramble for a few days. It might work out in our favour,” Levi reasoned. “I’ll text you an address where you can have it mailed.”

 

Seeming to realize that Levi was done with the conversation and about to hang up, Hanji started yelling again, “I really like this change you’ve got going on, Levi! Eren’s clearly good for you and—”

 

“You hung up on them,” Eren looked both baffled and amused as he chuckled.

 

“I highly doubt I missed anything of importance.” Levi set the phone aside and handed the remote back to Eren. “Looks like you’re stuck with me for at least another few days until I get that phone.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Eren smiled and took the remote to start channel flipping again.

 

#

 

The afternoon passed faster than expected, considering the fact that Levi had originally been worried that having Eren cooped up in the apartment would drive one or both of them insane. But they managed to maintain a balance, spending some time together and the rest of the time apart so that they didn’t get on each other’s nerves. Levi made them lunch and let Eren hover by his elbow, watching and learning to make something other than bacon and eggs.

 

Levi spent a large portion of his time sitting on his balcony, enjoying the crisp air and the warm sun. He left the balcony window open at Eren’s request when Eren explained that he wanted to feel fresh air on his face even if he couldn’t risk getting seen by sitting on the balcony himself. While Levi was reading, Eren played some game on Levi’s laptop after Levi had finished deleting the extra audio recorded from Grisha’s phone that wouldn’t be useful for Levi’s plans. Judging by the way Eren had been speaking and behaving, Levi didn’t feel concerned enough to check in on Eren’s activities and ensure Eren hadn’t contacted anyone.

 

For dinner they were both feeling lazy and Levi picked up take-out for them to eat while they watched the end of the movie from yesterday and then started another movie. When the credits rolled Levi and Eren started to discuss their thoughts on the movie, which morphed into a conversation about favourite movies and genres. It wasn’t until late in the evening when they took turns yawning that Levi realized that he had probably just had the longest conversation of his life.

 

Levi brushed his teeth and then offered the bathroom to Eren after agreeing that Eren could use some of his shampoo. After that Levi changed into his PJ pants and then got the take-out food boxes thrown in the garbage. Levi turned off the television and then rolled into bed, moving slightly towards one side of the mattress so that Eren couldn’t use the excuse of lacking space to curl up against him again.

 

Levi was dozy but not as exhausted as he had been the previous night, and he was awake when Eren exited the bathroom in his own set of PJs. Eren turned out the last of the lights and then slid under the sheets, immediately moving towards the middle of the mattress. “What are you doing?” Levi asked gruffly as he watched Eren crawl towards Levi.

 

Eren paused for a moment and then hesitantly continued forward, curling up against Levi’s side the way he had the previous night. “Making a choice.”

 

Levi couldn’t fault Eren for that, and with only minimal grumbling he wrapped his arm loosely around Eren’s waist before they both slept.

 

#

 

They maintained their established routine over the next few days while they awaited the package from Hanji with the phone Levi could use for contacting the police without being traced. Levi taught Eren how to cook more meals and they talked throughout the whole process of preparing, cooking, eating and cleaning for each meal. They also made sure to spend some time apart, enjoying personal space despite being locked up together in the small apartment. With increased frequency Levi found himself wishing he could take Eren outside – to his History lecture, to a fencing session, to a restaurant – and shook the thoughts from his head hurriedly each time.

 

The fencing session in particular was a dangerous draw as the week crawled by and Eren commented on missing the meeting after his lectures for the day. Eren was disappointed to miss this much more than any of his lectures – except maybe his History lecture. Plus, a part of Levi wanted to show off his own skills at fencing in front of Eren, possibly see his eyes widen with admiration. Levi told himself again and again not to look for this sort of approval from Eren, reminding himself that Eren was a temporary fixture in his life only, but it was hard to remember. Eren was one of the only people in the world who knew exactly what Levi did for a living and wasn’t scared of him and didn’t hate him for it.

 

Throughout the days they would occasionally check the news for any updated information regarding the investigation revolving Eren’s disappearance. Eren seemed surprised and hurt when his friends, Mikasa and Armin, didn’t show up in any of the news clips featuring Carla and Grisha. Levi reminded Eren that his father was trying to make his friends’ families look bad and had probably refused their attendance, not wanting them to look good and sympathetic in front of the cameras. Eren said he understood but only looked sadder, and Levi didn’t bother shoving him away when Eren curled up against him on the couch.

 

That evening Eren insisted they drink the beers he had spotted at the back of Levi’s fridge and watch a horror movie. Levi refused the first few times Eren suggested this, knowing that introducing alcohol to their situation could be very dangerous. First, it was very likely that Eren’s mood would become even more unstable while intoxicated, and Eren already had enough emotional shit to manage in his head. Second, Levi hadn’t been oblivious to the heavy, lingering nature of Eren’s gaze on Levi at times, and Levi couldn’t exactly argue complete innocence either.

 

Eventually he broke down and gave in though, and got two beers opened while Eren found something to watch. The horror movie was shit and wasn't scary at all, but with the alcohol it soon became quite entertaining to watch all the same. Eren was more vocal about his amusement, laughing loudly between greedy sips of his beer, while Levi merely smirked or chuckled – half at the movie's terrible acting and half at Eren himself.

 

Levi didn't tell Eren to slow down, but later regretted this. By the time they had polished off the six-pack, Levi was pleasantly buzzed and Eren was far beyond help. When Levi accused him of being a lightweight, Eren merely snorted. "Not like I've had much chance to practice!"

 

Levi reached over and took the empty beer bottle from Eren's hand to set beside the other empties before they could be knocked over and the glass broken. "Shouldn't you be going to parties and clubs on campus?" he grumbled.

 

By now they were both lounged across the couch, their legs slightly tangled in the middle. "It's not really Armin or Mikasa's thing, and I wouldn't want to go alone," Eren explained. Neither of them were paying attention to the movie at this point. "Besides, I'm a shit dancer. Let me show you!"  


"No!" Levi started to argue but Eren was already standing on wobbly legs, television remote in his hand as he flipped from to the movie channel to a music channel that was mostly bass. "I don't want to see you dancing if you're shitty at it."

 

Eren dropped the remote onto the couch and then started to sway his hips in time to the beat. "Does that mean you'd want to see me dance if I was good?" Eren wondered. His eyes were half-lidded but trained on Levi. Now that Levi was facing Eren directly – not that he had a choice with Eren dancing just a few feet in front of him – Levi could see that Eren's cheeks were flushed from the alcohol running through his body.

 

"No!" Levi scowled. He mentally scolded himself when his eyes followed Eren's hands running down his stomach and then gripping his hips. "Why are you dancing like that? You look like an idiot."

 

"I'm trying to entice you." Eren jutted his bottom lip out in a pout. Levi's muddled mind helpfully supplied the thought that if he nipped Eren's bottom lip, it was extremely likely that he would hear Eren moan. "Is it not working?"

 

It _was_ working. That was the problem. Levi wanted to pin Eren to a wall, feel those hips dance against him and grind against Eren to give a better reason for there being a flush on his cheeks. Except Eren was drunk and didn't know what he was doing; wasn't thinking through the logic of trying to flirt with an assassin who – days earlier – had effectively kidnapped Eren and – weeks before that – had been stalking Eren like prey to kill and collect a healthy bounty.

 

“You’re drunk,” Levi accused.

 

On unsteady feet Eren swayed closer, smiling shyly. “Yeah, I am. But that doesn’t mean I didn’t want to kiss you before all of this happened.”

 

“Learning all of this information about me should have deterred that urge,” Levi insisted, leaning as far away as possible on the couch as Eren continued to approach.

 

“It didn’t,” Eren said with certainty. He started to crawl onto the couch with his knees framing Levi’s body and as much as Levi wanted to escape this situation entirely, he grabbed onto Eren’s hips to steady him and save him from falling backwards on his head. A moment later Eren got his bearings and held Levi’s shoulders for stability. “I enjoyed talking to you and you actually listened and fuck you looked so hot in your leather jacket,” Eren breathed. Levi turned his face away to avoid a kiss but Eren ended up with his lips against Levi’s ear, whispering under his breath, “I want you to fuck me.”

 

Levi used his grip on Eren’s hips to shove him away onto the rest of the couch. All of Levi’s mental functions were focused on keeping himself under control. Eren was such a heady temptation, all want and need and flushed skin. How good it would feel to pin Eren down, spread him open and bury himself deep within Eren’s body. Levi felt his cock twitch in his pants at the thought. Except he was unwilling to indulge only to risk Eren waking up the next morning, hung over and claiming it had all been a mistake.

 

“Forget it,” Levi huffed and stood from the couch before Eren could crawl on top of him again. “You’re having a huge glass of water and going to bed.”

 

“I’ll happily go to bed with you,” Eren purred, squirming on the couch with his palm drifting along his inner thigh teasingly.

 

“ _To sleep_ ,” Levi clenched his teeth.

 

Tearing his eyes away from the spectacle Eren was providing, Levi turned off the television and made his way to the kitchen, grabbing two large glasses to fill with water. He didn’t want to deal with a hangover of his own _or_ have to listen to Eren whining about being hung over tomorrow. Eren had trailed behind him to the kitchen and Levi dodged out of the way when Eren tried to pin him to the kitchen counter. Levi hated Eren for how needy and pliant he was; Levi could probably bend him right over the counter and Eren would only beg for more.

 

“Drink your fucking water,” Levi shoved one of the glasses into Eren’s hand, voice turned harsh due to strain and frustration.

 

When Eren saw that Levi was also gulping down water, he conceded and slowly drank the full glass of water. Levi watched Eren carefully, worried about Eren falling to the floor though the counter seemed to be providing enough support to keep him upright. Only when they were both done their water did Levi put both glasses in the sink and then grab Eren’s hand. He ignored Eren’s whine of confusion when Levi shoved him into the bathroom instead of taking him to bed, but did as he was told when Levi ordered him to brush his teeth.

 

Once Eren emerged from the bathroom, Levi snuck in behind him and locked the door. Levi brushed his teeth but took a few extra minutes to calm his breathing, shoving out any invasive thoughts of how easy it would be to slip his fingers beneath Eren’s clothes, or how warm his skin probably was to touch and taste. When he felt like he had his self-control back, Levi unlocked the door and headed for the bed, turning off lights as he went.

 

Eren was sprawled across the mattress, thankfully still with his clothes on. Levi hoped that Eren had fallen asleep but Eren blinked blurry eyes open and smiled at Levi as he stood over the bed. “I’m not fucking you,” Levi stated firmly. Eren’s smile wavered and then fell. To Levi’s horror, he saw a few tears spill from Eren’s eyes before Eren rolled onto his side with his back facing Levi. “Hey, Eren, don’t… don’t _cry_ ,” he almost begged.

 

“I’m not crying; just leave me alone,” Eren sniffled and Levi rolled his eyes. Hesitantly he moved towards the middle of the mattress and sat beside Eren. Levi rested a hand on Eren’s trembling shoulder and Eren released a shaky sigh. “It was stupid of me to think you liked me back. No one wants me…”

 

“Eren, come on,” Levi gripped Eren’s shoulder a bit tighter. “I’m certainly not worth crying over.”

 

Eren shook his head, still hiding his face away from Levi’s sight. “I’m a fuckup who can’t pass his classes and has anger issues. Who the fuck would ever want to be around someone like me?” Eren’s laugh sounded more like a sob. “The only person who actively made an effort to spend time with me was an assassin trying to kill me.”

 

“All the more reason why you shouldn’t be crying over me,” Levi reminded him, trying and failing to bring some humour into the situation. By now he was really regretting the beers; he knew Eren’s mood had already been low.

 

“But you aren’t just an assassin, are you?” Eren snapped as he shrugged off Levi’s hand and rolled onto his back. Their eyes met. “For some reason you decided to risk your life to save me instead, and there was no ulterior motive to the time we’ve spent together the last few days. Armin and Mikasa are great but sometimes I worry they just put up with me because they feel obligated.”

 

“I doubt that’s the case,” Levi said, remembering the genuine care and concern he had noticed from Eren’s friends while completing surveillance. “I’m sure they’re really worried about you.”

 

“Maybe,” Eren sniffled again and then rolled onto his side again. “But now you’ll hate me even more with how I’m acting.”

 

Levi turned off the last bedside light and then lay down facing Eren’s back. His heart was racing, his head still a bit fuzzy as he tried to think through the pros and cons of what he wanted to do. Then Levi gave up on trying to rationalize things and slid the last few inches across the mattress to spoon Eren from behind, arm looped around Eren’s waist. “I don’t hate you,” he confessed.

 

Immediately Eren relaxed in Levi’s embrace and leaned back, pressing their bodies more tightly together. There was no sexual heat between them now, only an innocent desire for closeness and comfort that Levi was willing to provide despite their intoxicated states. “I’m glad,” Eren whispered. Levi tucked his face against the back of Eren’s neck and then closed his eyes, both of them drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Forewarning:** I will not be able to post a chapter next week as I will be away for the long weekend. But Chapter 7 should be up two weeks from now so fear not :) Thanks for your patience and understanding!

" _Levi_..."

 

Levi grunted to indicate he was semi-conscious but Eren said nothing further. Still hoping that he might be able to fall back to sleep for another little while, Levi stubbornly kept his eyes closed. He could feel Eren in his embrace – they had barely shifted at all on the mattress while they slept. Eren seemed to have gone back to sleep as well judging by his slow, quiet breathing, and Levi didn't risk waking him by moving away.

 

He was drifting in and out of wakefulness when Eren shifted minutely and whined again, " _Levi_..."

 

Annoyed now, knowing that he would never manage to get back to sleep at this point, Levi's eyes flashed open. " _What_? Fucking brat; this had better be important." Again, Eren didn't respond. But his hips did shift forward and then back and Eren's next exhale was breathier than normal. Immediately Levi propped himself up on his elbow to look at Eren's face, confirming that he _was_ asleep and was, in fact, having a wet dream – about Levi, apparently. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," Levi muttered.

 

As if last night wasn't infuriating enough. Levi's first instinct was to shove Eren away, preferably with enough force to send him toppling off the mattress for a rude awakening, and then out the door to let him deal with his own family shit. However, he paused when he remembered Eren stating the night before that he had wanted to kiss him before finding out Levi was an assassin. Despite the fact that Levi had been acting his normal, grouchy self, Eren had not only tolerated him but actually enjoyed his company and wanted to seek more.

 

Last night Levi had refused Eren's advances because he feared the alcohol turning Eren brash and foolish, eager for a quick bout of pleasure and not caring in the moment where that came from. Yet here Eren was, getting riled up and whining Levi's name in his sleep. The subconscious didn't lie. Hesitantly, still somewhat disbelieving that he was actually entertaining this idea, Levi whispered in Eren's ear. " _Eren_."

 

The moan that escaped Eren's parted lips then was broken and sinful, and Levi felt his own cock stirring where it was currently pressed up against Eren's ass. He could keep teasing Eren's subconscious and get off with Eren grinding back against him, but Levi still refused to make assumptions or take advantage. So he closed his lips around Eren's earlobe and then nipped sharply enough to jolt Eren out of sleep.

 

"What the fuck?" Eren grumbled sleepily, bringing up a hand to rub at his face.

 

"That's what you get for waking me up by fucking moaning in my ear," Levi said.

 

"Wha...? _Fuck_!" Eren went rigid when Levi's hand trailed down to brush fingers against the tent in Eren's pants, confirming his arousal.

 

"Is this for me?"

 

"Levi, I'm sorry," Eren squirmed and tried to roll away but Levi kept him in place. "I didn't mean to—"

 

"Hush," Levi said, and Eren fell silent. "Listen to the words I'm saying now; not last night." He slipped his hand beneath Eren's sleeping pants and gripped Eren's erection through his boxers. "Is this for me?"

 

Eren threw his head back and moaned loudly, his hips pushing up into the pressure of Levi's fist. " _Yes_." Levi squeezed again and felt Eren's body tremble with need. "But, last night—?"

 

"I refused to take advantage when the alcohol was clouding your judgement," Levi explained. "I still think this is an idiotic idea and can't possibly end well, but if you're so damn certain that you want this I'm not going to argue with you about it anymore."

 

Eren's hand found Levi's under the blankets and tugged Levi's hand towards the waistband of Eren's boxers tellingly. "I want this. I want _you_ , Levi. _Please_. I want to feel you inside me."

 

"I wasn't exactly planning this, you know. I don't have any condoms or lube." As he spoke, Levi used his hands to shove down Eren's pants and boxers to his knees and pushed his own down just enough to free his cock. He also used one hand to pull the collar of Eren's loose shirt to one side over the shape of his shoulder so that he could have easy access to Eren's neck. Not that he could leave any traceable marks on Eren's body with Eren being returned home sooner rather than later, but Levi discovered quickly that he enjoyed the way Eren turned breathless when Levi suckled lightly at his neck under his ear.

 

"I want you to fuck me," Eren whined, and while normally the whining would've grated on Levi's nerves, now it only had his cock stiffening further with the desire to fulfill Eren's wish.

 

Levi spat in his hand to coat his own cock with saliva and then manoeuvred himself so that his cock was nudging the little indent where Eren's ass met his upper thighs. "I don't need to fuck you to make you scream," Levi said as he slowly slotted his cock between Eren's inner thighs and then reached back around to take Eren's exposed length in his hand.

 

With Eren's legs bound in place by his pants and underwear, Eren was helpless to do more than gasp and squirm as Levi began a teasing pace of stroking Eren and thrusting between his legs for delicious friction. Levi let his teeth graze the warm skin of Eren's neck, barely holding back the urge to bite down and mark – _claim_. He focused on squeezing and stroking Eren, coating his palm with precome already beading at Eren's tip thanks to the wet dream that had started all of this.

 

Quickly Eren caught onto the rhythm and started to buck forwards and back in time with Levi's movements, greedily seeking more of Levi's hand and at the same time pushing back on Levi's cock to make each of Levi's thrusts feel harsher and demanding. Eren's fingers fisted the bed sheets with his lips parted, little fucked out noises escaping on almost every exhale as Levi ground against him. Levi's favourite was when Eren moaned his name and Levi rewarded Eren for this with little nips and sucks to his jaw and collarbone.

 

The movements of his hand was causing slick wet sounds to fill the room, Eren's precome dribbling over his hand and fingers at this point as Eren edged closer to orgasm. Levi was surprised at how reactive Eren was to Levi's touch and how quickly this encounter would end but it was arousing to experience how turned on Levi made Eren. He liked knowing he could make Eren unravel at the seams.

 

Eager now to witness Eren coming at Levi's hand, Levi started to twist his grip around the crown of Eren's cock on each downward stroke, his thumbnail occasionally teasing the slit of his cock. Eren cried out and canted his hips forward. "Levi, please, I'm so close."

 

Levi's rhythm didn't falter, his own cock throbbing with its own warning signs for the approaching end. Between Eren's bound legs, his squirming and the rocking of his pelvis, Levi had all of the friction and heat he needed. He closed his eyes and imagined he had taken the time to spread Eren on his fingers and was now fucking open his hole; it was easy enough to imagine and had him cursing under his breath.

 

"Well hurry up and come then," he panted, knowing all he needed to come himself was to hear Eren calling his name as he came.

 

"I want you to—" Eren whined. " _Please_ , tell me to—"

 

Levi caught on quickly to what Eren was shyly begging for. He rolled his eyes but didn't mind indulging, and whispered in Eren's ear, "Come for me, brat."

 

He had been hoping to hear Eren scream his name. Instead, Eren's breath hitched a second before his hips stuttered and _fuck_ if that wasn't the hottest thing. Levi held Eren close to him as Eren shuddered through his orgasm, hot sticky come spilling into Levi's hand in spurts. As Eren moaned and panted Levi fucked between Eren's thighs roughly, eyes clenched closed as he groaned. Eren was mumbling Levi's name and shifting around but Levi just held him in place and took the friction he needed until Levi finally choked on a moan and coated Eren's inner thighs with his seed.

 

Once he was spent Levi slumped over Eren's body, sweating and out of breath. He was in desperate need of a shower but too lethargic in his post-orgasmic haze to move. Levi wiped the come in his palm onto Eren's bare stomach, not wanting it to dry in a coated mess on his skin. Eren was the one who had wanted this; let him be the come-covered one. That thought caused one final twitch of interest from his spent cock before his body relaxed fully.

 

Levi felt Eren shifting around and let Eren roll him onto his back. He blinked tired eyes open and watched Eren lounge beside him. Levi could tell Eren was going to kiss him, judging by the way his eyes were hesitantly flickering between Levi's eyes and lips. He should've turned away but he didn't care enough to stop it; not when Levi had been wondering about the feel of Eren's lips too.

 

The air left his lungs in a rush when Eren half flopped on top of Levi, only holding his body weight up on one elbow while his other hand cupped the side of Levi's face. It was more intimate and affectionate than Levi would've anticipated, but it was nice to feel Eren close to him as their lips brushed for the first time. Eren was the one who started all of this so Levi was going to leave it to Eren to seek what he wanted, but quite quickly Levi realized that Eren didn't seem to have a lot of experience with kissing.

 

He let Eren founder for a few moments, pressing his lips uncertainly against Levi's own. Then Levi huffed a laugh and knotted his fingers in Eren's hair, dragging him closer and tilting his head to align their lips for a proper kiss. Eren moaned and leaned into it, following the movement of Levi's lips. It had been a long time since Levi had kissed someone like this, and he had to admit that it felt good. For a few brief minutes he could pretend that he was a normal person living a normal life.

 

Eren seemed content to continue the kiss indefinitely but Levi was still trying to catch his breath, his body lazy in its afterglow. He nudged Eren away gently and raised an eyebrow when Eren tried to cling to him and move closer like he thought Levi might vanish into smoke. "I'm not going to disappear, alright?"

 

"Aren't you?" was Eren's quiet response.

 

Levi met Eren's gaze and then looked away, sighing. "Look, you said you wanted this. You know as well as I do that there won't be any fairytale ending."

 

"You could...stay. After my father is dealt with," Eren suggested timidly. "You could stay."

 

"And do what? Kill people in your town?" Levi scoffed.

 

"You could do something else."

 

"I'm not good at anything else," Levi countered. Eren had no answer to this, and hid his face against Levi's shoulder. It probably wasn't his place – probably would've been easier if he cut any further affection from this relationship – but Levi lifted his clean hand and carded it through Eren's hair. "I'm not disappearing for now, and you'll be fine when I'm gone."

 

Eren sniffled but didn't move his head away from Levi's caress. "Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?"

 

Now Levi was the one without an answer, and he stared at the ceiling. His heart clenched in his chest, and despite knowing that acting callous would help push Eren away, all he could make himself do was kiss Eren's forehead and continue petting his hair. Eren said nothing else and neither did Levi, and they lay there together for a long time in silence.

 

Eventually reality had to creep in and the moment was broken by Eren's stomach growling hungrily and Levi's stomach answering it. Levi started to sit up, trying to decide if he could justify putting off his shower long enough to get some food, but found himself pinned to the mattress with Eren's arms holding him down again. Levi was about to push Eren aside and insist that they had to leave the bed sometime, but paused when he heard Eren's mumbled question, "Can we pretend, for now?"

 

"Pretend what?"

 

Eren tilted his face up so that their eyes could meet. "That this won't end."

 

"That isn't healthy," Levi accused. "And it won't make things any easier later on."

 

"I know," Eren admitted. "But you're the only person that makes me feel safe and stable right now and I just really want to pretend for a few days."

 

Levi wasn't one to play 'House' but when he thought about it he realized that's exactly what they had been doing the last few days. Another few days wouldn't kill either of them when their time together inevitably came to an end. "Fine. You are in dire need of a shower so go do that while I make breakfast and then I'll shower after we eat. Oh, and Eren?" he added when Eren began to sit up to get off the bed.

 

Eren paused and looked over at him questioningly and that was when Levi took the opportunity to kiss Eren senseless. He put everything he had into the kiss, pinning Eren to the mattress and kneeling half above him as their lips locked. Because he was already going to hell; might as well enjoy the ride. Levi lingered for just a moment, savouring the way Eren immediately became pliant below him, and then sat back.

 

"Holy shit," Eren muttered, eyes wide and cheeks blushing red.

 

Levi chuckled and got off the bed, heading for the kitchen to wash his hands and prepare breakfast while Eren made his way to the bathroom as instructed. Their comfortable routine was not only intact, but seemingly stronger, and Levi wasn't going to complain.

 

#

 

Later that morning Levi received the packaged phone from Hanji. He set it aside until after they had eaten lunch, even though Eren's appetite had immediately evaporated upon being told that the phone had arrived. The news about Eren's disappearance held no new snippets of information, news channels continuing to mention it due to Grisha's high profile company, but authorities at a loss for what to do until they received some form of communication from the kidnapper.

 

While Eren sat at the television listening absent-mindedly to the ongoing news broadcast, Levi took some time to pack his bags. Not that he expected Eren to betray him based on everything that had happened in their relationship over the last few days. But Levi hadn't become one of the best assassins in the world by not taking the time to think ahead and prepare for every possible scenario. He knew Eren saw what he was doing but Eren didn't question him on it, or try to protest. Perhaps Eren wasn't as childish in his understandings of the world as Levi presumed.

 

Once everything was prepared, Levi sat on the couch beside Eren with the phone in one hand and his laptop settled beside him on the remaining cushion space. He had already saved the key recordings he had that would show Grisha's true colours to the world, but Levi was planning to do his best to get Grisha to confess prior to playing the recordings. Levi didn't want to risk someone stating that the recordings were faked or edited; Grisha's own words would damn him.

 

Eren was watching him, a mix of curiosity and trepidation on his face. "They're going to want to talk to you," he warned Eren. "To confirm that you're alive and well."

 

"I don't know what to say."

 

"You can speak freely and answer most of their questions," Levi said. "You just can't give any details about me, how we met, or where we are. I'm going to be using a different name so they don't know my real name. If they ask, you can call me Rivalle."

 

"Rivalle," Eren tested the word out, eyebrows furrowed. "I like 'Levi' better."

 

Levi ignored the comment and the resulting flutter of his heart rate. "I'm going to be doing whatever I can to get Grisha to confess his abuse of you and his plans to have you killed in front of the police that will be monitoring the call; the recordings are my backup," Levi explained. "If you think you can handle it, admitting the abuse you experienced will help." Eren nodded his understanding, though he looked even more anxious now. "Are you ready?"

 

Eren bit his bottom lip and then nodded again. "Ready."

 

Having already collected Grisha's personal mobile number and read Hanji's instructions regarding the phone, Levi punched in the phone number and switched it to speakerphone as it started to ring. It took four rings for the phone to connect; Levi knowing that the police were likely making sure their technology was set up and ready to begin attempting to trace the call. Eren fidgeted and Levi sent him a silent warning look and then the phone clicked.

 

"Hello?"

 

Hanji had assured Levi in the notes that the phone would distort his voice, so he spoke freely. "Grisha Jaeger, hello. I have your son here with me."

 

"Who is this?" Grisha demanded tightly.

 

"You can call me Rivalle," Levi said smoothly.

 

"What do you want?"

 

"To speak with you."

 

There was a moment of silence and then a different voice took up the phone. "Hello Rivalle, this is Police Chief Dot Pixis. I am here to help the Jaeger family in the return of their son, Eren. Now, I'm sure you'll understand that we will not listen to any of your demands until we can confirm Eren's safety."

 

Levi knew this was how the conversation was going to go; had prepared for it. Still, he silently wished that he could've made Erwin do this. He was much more skilled at verbal coercion and patience. Regardless, Levi would do what needed to be done, and held the phone out between himself and Eren. "He's right here."

 

He clicked the button that temporarily removed the distorting feature of voices and gave Eren a nod when he looked at him for guidance. "It's me, Eren," he said hesitantly. "I'm not hurt or anything."

 

" _Oh thank god_ ," they could hear Carla sobbing in the background and Eren's face twisted with guilt.

 

"Mom, I'm fine, I promise," Eren insisted. "Rivalle never had any intention of hurting me."

 

"Eren," Pixis spoke closer to the phone to be heard over Carla's relieved sobbing. "Can you tell me what makes you say that? Kidnapping is not an innocent act."

 

"Rivalle told me I could leave at any time," Eren stated. "I chose to stay because Rivalle has been trying to help me."

 

Pixis hummed into the phone line. Levi could imagine the police chief trying to slow down the conversation and give the police technology more time to trace the call; a hopeless feat, but Levi wouldn't inform them of that. "Have you ever heard of Stockholm Syndrome, Eren?"

 

Eren looked over at Levi in confusion but they couldn't have a sidebar conversation now. "No," Eren admitted hesitantly.

 

"It is a psychological phenomenon when hostages show empathy and positive emotions towards their captors," Pixis spoke slowly, letting the words sink in. "Sometimes it gets to the point where a hostage will defend their captor's actions."

 

"N-no, that's not it!" Eren's face was going red with anger.

 

"If he means you no harm, then tell us where we can come retrieve you. Your parents are very worried about you," Pixis said. Eren glanced at Levi who shook his head and Eren remained silent. Pixis sighed. "Eren, we want to bring you home where you're safe."

 

"You don't understand! Home isn't safe!" Eren finally snapped, a look of sheer determination on his face. "The only reason I'm alive right now is because of Rivalle!"

 

"Eren..." Grisha said, voice low.

 

"Quiet, please," Pixis cut Grisha off. "Eren, please elaborate. Why do you not feel safe at home?"

 

"B-because," Eren swallowed hard. "My dad... he hits me and tells me I'm worthless. I have to hide the bruises under my clothes."

 

"Eren Jaeger, that is _enough_!"

 

" _Sit down_ , Mister Jaeger," Pixis ordered.

 

"But these are the exaggerated lies of a child!"

 

"Mom, don't let him get away with this any longer!" Eren begged. Eren reached blindly for Levi's free hand and Levi let him grab it, staying silent when Eren clutched his hand tightly enough for the bones to ache.

 

Carla sniffled and then seemed to bring herself under control. "It's true."

 

" _Carla_!"

 

"He's our _son_ , Grisha!" she shouted back. "It's not right."

 

"This is _ridiculous_."

 

"I would strongly recommend you remain where you are, Mister Jaeger," Pixis's voice did not leave room for argument.

 

During the momentary distraction, Levi plucked the phone from Eren's hand and flicked the voice distorter option back on. "Unfortunately that is not Grisha's only sin, which is why I am involved."

 

"We're listening, Rivalle," Pixis encouraged.

 

"As Eren said, he is welcome to leave anytime, but obviously doesn't want to return to an abusive home," Levi said. "I will see to it that Eren returns to a _safe_ environment, and that can never be the case while Grisha remains there."

 

"Are you trying to tear my family apart?" Grisha spat.

 

"You've already been making quite an effort," Levi scoffed. "Since I'm the assassin _you_ hired to kill your precious son." Silence echoed for a long moment until Grisha began to splutter. Levi spoke over him. "You hired an assassin to shoot Eren while he was out in public with his friends, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert, so that you could pin their families for Eren's death and use it in a political move for your floundering company."

 

"I have never heard such a stupid thing in all my life," Grisha refuted.

 

"What's your proof?" Pixis asked diplomatically.

 

"Are you kidding me? You're supposed to be helping _me_!" Grisha yelled.

 

Pixis remained calm. "If there is no proof then there is no reason to get upset, Mister Jaeger." Immediately Grisha quieted down but Levi could still hear him muttering under his breath. "Rivalle, these are serious accusations."

 

"They are," Levi agreed. "And I want Grisha to admit to it himself."

 

"As if I'd ever admit to your delusions, you nutball!"

 

"Lying about it now will only make you look worse when I provide proof," Levi said. "Maybe they'll go easier on you if you confess to everything now, rather than later."

 

"What proof could you possibly have?"

 

"Documents, recorded phone calls," Levi answered. "All of which are right at my fingertips and ready to be used. I'm just giving you one last chance to confess on your own terms."

 

"You're lying."

 

Levi sighed. "Very well."

 

He flicked off the voice distorter again and clicked the first phone recording he had prepared – when Levi first found out about Grisha's motivations for hiring an assassin to kill Eren. He had the other phone call prepared as well – when Grisha spoke to Keith after Eren's initial disappearance to assure him that everything was still being handled – if they needed further convincing.

 

However, the recording had barely started when Grisha must've recognized which conversation in particular had been recorded. "Okay okay, it's true," he spoke over his own recorded voice beginning the conversation with Keith. "Just turn the recording off."

 

Levi paused the recording and pressed the button to distort his voice just long enough to say, "Let's listen to it from the beginning, shall we? To confirm how much of a shithead you are."

 

" _It's already in motion. I have hired someone to kill Eren in front of the Ackerman and Arlert kids. With him dead and the others alive and well, it will be easy for us to spin a story against the Ackerman and Arlert families to make them regret withdrawing their financial support. It will look obvious that they got Eren killed to try to cripple me and my motivations – the final nail in the coffin. The support we gain will be immeasurable._ "

 

" _And you're sure...?_ "

 

" _It's for the best._ "

 

The recording ended and Levi masked his voice again. "I have more, but I think that pretty much sums it up."

 

"I married a monster," they heard Carla mutter almost to herself. Then there seemed to be a shift, and Levi could imagine her expression even if he wasn't there to see it. "You! All you care about is your stupid company! You will pay for trying to take my son from me!"

 

"Missus Jaeger, please sit down," Pixis sounded calm but firm. "Mister Jaeger, you are under arrest."

 

"I want my lawyer!" Grisha demanded.

 

"Considering that you already confessed prior to us even hearing the full recording, that would be wise," Pixis said. Although it was difficult to tell just from what they heard, Levi believed he heard another police officer approaching Grisha and putting him in handcuffs. Pixis returned his attention to the phone. "Rivalle, you have accomplished your goal. It's time for Eren to come home."

 

"When it's safe," Levi countered, resolve set. "We'll be keeping an eye on the news broadcast. Once we can confirm that Grisha is behind bars, Eren will come home."

 

"Eren, honey, please come home," Carla begged. "I promise things will be different."

 

Levi held the phone out to Eren again and let him speak normally. "I'll come home as soon as it's safe, mom," Eren said. "But I promise that Rivalle is treating me really well right now. I'm okay." Eren's eyes found Levi's and though they said nothing, Levi caught Eren's blush.

 

Pixis cleared his throat. "With policy and procedure it will take a few days, and Rivalle, I would appreciate it if you could submit any visual or audio evidence to the police station for our review – an anonymous package is fine. There will be an announcement on the television as soon as it's safe for Eren to return. And Rivalle," Pixis's voice dropped to a warning tone. "I expect Eren to be returned that same day. Do I make myself clear?"

 

Getting tired of flicking the switch on and off to mask his voice, Levi silently wished for this conversation to end. "Crystal. And is Grisha still in the room?"

 

"He is."

 

"Do not misunderstand me, Grisha," Levi's voice was low. "If you ever try to hurt Eren again, I will kill you."

 

There was nothing anyone could really say in response to that so Levi ended the call and set the phone aside. "Would you?" Levi glanced over to find Eren watching him. "Kill him, I mean."

 

Levi deliberated for a moment before answering, unsure of how Eren would react. "Yes."

 

Eren weathered his bottom lip. "But you're leaving. What if he gets out of prison and you're gone?" The fear in Eren's eyes was telling; years of abuse had demonized Grisha in Eren's mind, turning him into a villain rather than a father figure to respect and cherish.

 

"I'll teach you some defence techniques before you go back," Levi decided as he said it. He would probably feel better about leaving Eren on his own if he knew the kid could protect himself even if Levi wasn't around to watch over his shoulder.

 

"Or you could stay."

 

"We've already had this conversation," Levi said and stood up, putting some physical distance between them. "I need to go out and pick up a few things. I'll be back in a little while."

 

Levi grabbed his wallet as well as the USB stick he had already loaded with a copy of all the photos and audio recordings he had collected. It would be easy enough to get an envelope and stamps and get the package dropped off without leading anyone back to him or his apartment. "Don't forget the condoms and lube," Eren called out as Levi headed for the door.

 

Levi didn't dare look back and risk getting derailed by the no-doubt vibrant blush on Eren's cheeks from being so bold. "You're impossible," Levi muttered and exited the apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Teaching Eren self-defence was a terrible idea. Seeing Eren all flushed with a look of adrenaline-fuelled determination on his face was distracting enough. Add in the close proximity of Levi grabbing onto Eren to reposition him to clarify his teachings, and Eren's hands gripping Levi – perhaps with unnecessary eagerness – as he attempted to mimic what Levi had taught him, and Levi found his brain short-circuiting more than once.

 

To Eren's credit, he was making a genuine effort to learn everything Levi was describing to him; blocks, holds and a few punches mainly. However, as soon as Levi was demonstrating a hold that had his body moulded against Eren's own, Eren immediately went pliant in his grasp and shuddered. "You're going to get yourself killed with those sorts of kinks," Levi chided as he let go, not wanting to put added pressure on Eren's neck where his arm had been wrapped.

 

Eren half-turned to watch Levi. His hand was rubbing the redness of his neck but showed no concern for it. "Not if I'm with you."

 

Levi released a long exhale. They had been at this all afternoon and it was becoming increasingly challenging to ignore Eren's awkwardly adorable flirting attempts. Especially when Levi knew their time together was ticking down and he was more and more inclined to give in to what they both clearly wanted. He pursed his lips and stretched out his shoulders. "How about this; if you beat me in a match, I'll fuck you."

 

Eren's eyes narrowed with equal suspicion and anticipation. "Seriously?"

 

"Seriously." Levi was already sliding into a defensive position in preparation.

 

Eren mirrored him as much as he was able, not looking away. "Will you go easy on me?"

 

"Hell no." Well okay, maybe a little, but not to the point where it would be obvious. "So what do you say?"

 

"You're on," Eren flashed his teeth.

 

Eren's strength was commendable, and whenever one of his fists hit Levi's skin he knew he had a bruise to look forward to. However, his footwork was sloppy to say the least, and his movements were both slow and predictable. Levi allowed himself to be caught in a few holds, and bound Eren briefly in a few of his own to determine how much Eren had really learned, and was relieved to see that Eren had at least retained the basics. It would take more time and practice for Eren to hone these skills, but it was possible.

 

Both of them were lacking stamina after hours of practice. Levi noticed the way Eren was beginning to stumble with his exhaustion and, not wanting either of them to make a mistake and get injured, Levi decided it was time to wrap up the match. In one smooth movement he swept Eren's feet out from beneath him, sending him sprawling on his back on the floor. Immediately Levi descended to sit on Eren's stomach, keeping him pinned to the ground.

 

"Do you surrender?"

 

"No!" Eren raised his hands, no doubt in an attempt to push Levi off, but Levi was faster and caught Eren's wrists in his hands to still his attack.

 

Levi leaned closer, his eyes locking with Eren's own. "Know when you're beat."

 

Eren struggled for another few seconds and then submitted, body going lax beneath Levi's weight. They regarded each other for a long moment, and then Eren seemed to find a final burst of energy to break his wrists free of Levi's grasp. Levi anticipated a punch to the face and to be shoved off for the match to continue, but Eren was focused less on winning and more on the reward.

 

Levi grunted when Eren's arms looped around his neck and yanked him down. Eren met him halfway and smashed their lips together in a heated, needy kiss. At this point Levi didn't have the will to fight what he wanted so he deepened the kiss, pressing Eren back against the floor. Once Eren was certain that Levi wasn't going to stop this, his arms loosened slightly but only so his hands could skim along Levi's shoulders and upper back.

 

With a series of harsh kisses to Eren's trembling lips, Levi had Eren moaning. He could feel Eren's body shifting below him and the telltale shape of Eren's erection against his ass. Eren was doing his best to follow the rhythm of Levi's kisses and he whined when Levi pulled back, separating their lips. Levi was holding himself up on his hands, leaving a few inches of space between their chests which were rising and falling frantically as they tried to drag oxygen into their lungs.

 

"You're going home in a few days and I'll be gone," Levi reminded Eren seriously, forcing Eren to focus through the lust hazing his eyes. "Are you sure you want this?"

 

Eren nodded and smiled. "Definitely yes."

 

Levi kissed Eren again, this time with teeth nipping hungrily until Eren's lips were red and swollen. Then Levi kissed the oversensitive skin softly, teasing, before forcing himself to stand. Eren didn't get a chance to ask questions or complain as Levi offered a hand and tugged Eren to his feet. "Get on the bed."

 

Eren grinned wolfishly and made a beeline for the bed while Levi dug through his bag from shopping earlier that day. At the end of his shopping trip Levi had hesitated just inside the door of the convenience store down the road from his apartment, internally debating with himself. He knew that if he purchased condoms and lube he would have one less excuse, but remembering the orgasm he had experienced earlier in the morning while fucking Eren's thighs was enough to sway him.

 

Now Levi was glad that he had given in to his own selfish wants so that he didn't have to run down to the convenience store with a bulge in his pants. Levi clutched the packets of condoms in one hand and the bottle of lube in the other and slowly approached the bed. He felt heat coursing through his veins as he watched Eren fumbling with his clothes, yanking it all off in his eagerness to get naked. Eren was watching his approach, blatant desire on his face.

 

"Do you have any idea what you look like right now?" Levi asked as he set the condoms and lube on the side of the bed by Eren's elbow. "Stripping down for your kidnapper." Even as he said this, Levi pulled his shirt over his head and set it aside.

 

Eren blushed but didn't shy away. "You gave me the choice to leave, but you're helping me avoid getting murdered and I feel safe with you. Plus, it's not my fault you're so damn attractive," Eren's eyes traversed the expanse of Levi's exposed chest and abdomen. "It's my body. I get to choose who I want to have sex with."

 

By this point Eren was clad only in his underwear. To match, Levi unzipped his pants and slid them over his hips, making a bit of a show of it since he knew Eren was watching and getting turned on by it. After that Levi crawled onto the bed to kneel between Eren's legs. "I won't go easy on you," Levi warned.

 

Eren licked his lips. "I want it rough."

 

Levi chuckled to drown out his groan. It wasn't just the words that were spewing from Eren's mouth, but the absolute certainty and neediness behind them. "Do you now?"

 

His fingers hooked on the elastic of Eren's underwear and yanked downward. Eren lifted his hips to let the fabric slide over the swell of his ass and then settled back on the mattress while Levi stripped off his underwear the rest of the way down his legs and threw them aside. "Yeah," Eren said breathlessly.

 

Eren was already mostly hard, his cock swollen and curved up against his abdomen. Levi reached forward and wrapped his fingers around Eren's length, squeezing and then stroking from base to tip. The friction of dry skin against Eren's cock must've been uncomfortable but Eren just moaned, hips rising automatically. "Well, I won't bother arguing with stupidity."

 

Before Eren could think of a retort, Levi ducked his head down and lapped his tongue against Eren's slit where precome was already beading. Eren threw his head back and gasped Levi's name, and Levi was forced to use his free hand to hold Eren's hips down on the mattress. He wasn't keen on getting choked when he parted his lips and sucked Eren into his mouth, his tongue circling the twitching head of his cock.

 

Eren was difficult to keep pinned, his body squirming against Levi's hold as his hand and mouth worked together on Eren's flesh. Worried about Eren spilling too early and ruining the fun, Levi didn't continue long before removing both his hand and mouth. "Hand me a pillow," Levi said, taking the one Eren passed to him and moving it under Eren's lower back to get him at a better angle. Then he used his hands on Eren's inner thighs, taking note of how sensitive Eren was to his touch on Eren's skin, and spread his legs wider.

 

Next Levi grabbed the lube and coated two fingers, ensuring they were slicked up. He pressed one against Eren's hole but found Eren to be so tense that he could barely get a fingernail pushed in without Eren hissing. "Relax, would you?" Levi huffed, which he quickly realized didn't help at all. Changing his tactics, Levi used his clean hand to massage at Eren's warm skin where his thigh and groin met. He groaned when Eren instantly relaxed and Levi's index finger pushed inside past the first knuckle; it was a sin for Eren to be that hot and tight around just one finger.

 

Levi took his time working his first finger in and out of Eren's body, spreading the lube and stroking his inner walls when he saw the way it made Eren's cock jump. Eren's breathing was so loud it was almost obscene, and he gasped a string of curses when Levi pushed his second finger in Eren's ass beside the first, stretching him wider. Eren's thighs, which were framing Levi's body, were trembling and Levi looked up. "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm making sure it doesn't hurt."

 

Eren's fingers were fisted in the blankets as he looked down the length of his body at Levi. "It's my first time so give me a break."

 

Levi's moving hand froze instantly. "It's your first time?" Fuck, Levi had his fingers buried knuckle-deep in a virgin. "Why didn't you say so before?"

 

"Is it important?" Eren frowned.

 

Some would argue no, but, "Yes."

 

Eren looked away. "I was worried you'd say no if you knew." He was probably right; Levi would've said no. In fact, he was still considering withdrawing his fingers and pretending this whole thing never happened. But then Eren hesitantly rocked down on Levi's fingers and whined as they sunk deeper than Levi had risked pushing on his own. " _Please._ "

 

"You're a manipulative little shit," Levi accused even as he twisted his fingers and curled them against Eren's prostate, dragging a shout from Eren's lips. He repeated the pressure against Eren's prostate a few more times while stretching his fingers, greedy despite his grousing to give Eren all the pleasure he begged for. Levi realized his mistake too late and by the time Levi started to slide his fingers out of Eren's body, Eren was already arching off the bed and sobbing Levi's name as he came across his own abdomen.

 

Levi withdrew his fingers fully and grabbed a tissue from the bedside table to wipe them clean while Eren threw an arm over his eyes and struggled to catch his breath. "I—I'm sorry," Eren panted after a minute.

 

"Damn virgin," Levi huffed.

 

"I'm sorry," Eren whispered again, weak and broken this time.

 

Realizing that Eren required a little more coddling than usual in this vulnerable state and that Levi really didn't mind giving that to him, Levi moved partway up the bed and pried Eren's arm away. Eren's eyes were clenched closed, refusing to look at him. "Hey, brat," Levi used the thumb on his clean hand to dent Eren's bottom lip and part his lips slightly. "It's fine, alright? Relax."

 

"I came too soon." Eren was blushing furiously now, though he was peering up at Levi shyly.

 

"Coming is the whole damn point," Levi retorted and then leaned down, kissing Eren softly. As if it was a reflex instead of a conscious action, Eren embraced Levi and melted into the kiss. Levi was still hard and throbbing in his underwear but he ignored his arousal for a few minutes, taking the time to brush aside Eren's embarrassment and concern. Eventually Levi broke the kiss but found himself unable to move as Eren held him in place long enough for Eren to press kisses across his face. Though Levi considered teasing Eren for the mushy affection, Levi decided to hold his tongue. Arousal was one thing, but the warmth radiating from his skin as Eren kissed him was something different entirely.

 

Once Eren was done Levi rolled onto his side on the bed beside Eren, who quickly rolled onto his side to face Levi. "I didn't mean to come. I wanted to come with you."

 

"The timing doesn't always work out. Who cares?" Levi said. His clean hand was resting on his abdomen just above the elastic of his underwear. He was still eager to come but the thought of jerking off while Eren watched left Levi feeling a little self-conscious.

 

Without words Eren rolled on top of Levi, kissed him deeply and then moved to kneel between Levi's legs. "I can suck you off until you're ready to fuck me."

 

Levi was well beyond the point of arguing by now. "Just don't go too crazy. If I come then we'll have to wait even longer."

 

He tensed when Eren wrapped a hand around Levi's base, mimicking Levi's prior actions. The heat and weight of Eren's hand on his sensitive flesh felt good, and Levi settled more fully against the mattress. Eren took his time running his tongue along Levi's length – base to tip, and back down – and then lapped at Levi's slit a few times. Levi cursed and Eren froze, glancing up at him uncertainly, and something about that sight just had Levi moaning. He reached down and tangled his clean fingers in Eren's hair, leading his head back down. "That's good. Try to put it in your mouth but— _careful_ of your teeth," he winced.

 

Eren sent him an apologetic look and tried again, stretching his lips wide enough to wrap around the head of Levi's cock while keeping his teeth away. It was obscene, how obvious it was that this was the first blowjob Eren had given and how much that thought turned Levi on more. Eren only took about half of Levi's length into his mouth before he started to bob his head, but it was more than enough to have Levi's hips shifting on their own as his body wound tighter.

 

It didn't take long before Levi realized that him cursing or making noise riled Eren up, and he immediately took advantage of this. While Levi normally disliked speaking or moaning during sex, preferring to attempt some semblance of aloofness, it was worth it to hear and _feel_ Eren moaning around Levi's cock in echo of Levi's own noises of pleasure.

 

When Eren's hand moved from stroking Levi's cock to between his own legs to stroke his swelling erection, Levi used his fingers in Eren's hair to pull his mouth away. They both groaned at the loss of contact but Levi was impatient now, unwilling to lose this opportunity again. He rolled Eren onto his back and straddled him, coating three fingers in lube this time while using his other hand to fondle Eren's cock. It would still take a few minutes for Eren to be fully hard but it would work perfectly for Levi stroking him while stretching him open on his fingers without risking sending Eren over the edge again too soon.

 

Levi had already stretched Eren well before Eren’s first orgasm, and he found that it was easy to slide two fingers back in. Slowly he pressed the tip of his third finger against Eren’s hole but didn’t force it, allowing his third finger to push inside only when Eren’s body relaxed enough to let it in. Eren whined and squirmed but didn’t tell Levi to stop, distracted from any discomfort he was experiencing by Levi’s hand jacking him off to full hardness. After getting the width of all three fingers inside Eren’s ass, Levi spent a few minutes fucking Eren on his fingers and stretching him enough to avoid any needless pain. The noises Eren was making were enough to keep Levi hard despite the lack of contact to his throbbing cock.

 

At last when he was certain Eren was ready, Levi withdrew his fingers and again wiped them clean. Then he grabbed one of the condom packets and tore open the foil a little impatiently. “A condom?” Eren questioned, eyes on Levi’s working fingers. “Can't we go without one?”

 

Levi grimaced. “Not only is that filthy, but there’s no way in hell I’m risking leaving any trace on or inside your body for the police to find.”

 

Eren looked like he wanted to argue but realized it wasn’t worth doing so, especially when they were both already so aroused and ready for the next step. When Eren remained silent and lounged back on the mattress, Levi returned to rolling on the condom. He was well aware of Eren’s eyes tracking his movements and Levi took the time to study Eren's body in return with a heavy, heated gaze.

 

After he got the condom on Levi stroked his length with more lube, mindful of the fact that this was Eren's first time, and not wanting it to hurt if possible. Levi shuffled closer and nudged the tip of his cock against Eren's slicked and stretched opening. "You're sure?" he asked, seeking Eren's eyes.

 

Eren licked his lips and nodded, his legs moving to frame Levi in as if stopping him from retreating. "Yeah."

 

Levi gripped Eren's hips with his hands and slowly leaned his body forward, allowing the pull of gravity to slowly push his cock inside Eren's body. For a few seconds Eren's body resisted, tense with nerves despite his assurances. Levi murmured an order to breathe and as soon as Eren released the air he had been holding with a heavy exhale, his hole relaxed enough for Levi to slide in nearly two inches. Eren cursed and Levi paused, giving Eren a chance to adjust to his girth before swaying his hips forward and back, slowly burying himself deeper and deeper until his groin was flush against Eren's ass.

 

Levi planned on giving Eren another minute to get used to the intrusion but already Eren's hips were angling down as he grinded against Levi, pushing his cock in deeper. That was all the invitation Levi needed and he quickly pulled out before thrusting back in. His fingers continued to hold tight on Eren's hips, keeping him in place as Levi fucked himself deep into Eren's ass over and over, the bed squeaking its protest at the violent rocking motion.

 

On each inward thrust Levi attempted to shift his angle just slightly, seeking, seeking, until Eren threw his head back and shouted a cry of pleasure as his whole body went rigid. With a satisfied smirk Levi memorized that angle and started to thrust against Eren's prostate repeatedly, eyes trained on Eren's face to watch Eren's lips part and his eyes slip closed. Eren started to squirm and Levi leaned more of his weight on Eren's hips, pinning them as he relentlessly fucked Eren's ass.

 

Each time Levi managed to hit Eren's prostate, Levi would feel Eren's hole clench around him, increasing both the heat and friction. While Eren was clamouring towards his second orgasm, Levi was still seeking his first, and he was dizzy with the pleasure coursing through his body. As if the physical sensation wasn't enough, Eren seemed incapable of being silent – not that Levi minded considering each noise had Levi fucking him rougher just to hear more. Little gasps for breath in between cries, begging, and whispers of Levi's name. Levi almost regretted stopping the blowjob Eren had been giving him; if Levi was on his second orgasm as well then maybe he would last longer.

 

As it was, Levi knew he had no chance in hell of staving off his orgasm for much longer unless he paused and withdrew, which he refused to do. It looked like Eren wasn't going to last much longer either, sensitive virgin that he was, so Levi gave himself permission to take what he wanted and claim Eren's body with the intensity that would bring a quick end.

 

Levi did not deviate from thrusting against Eren's prostate even when Eren began to curse and warn Levi that he wouldn't last that way. With the canvas of Eren's flushed skin spread in front of him Levi wanted to duck his head and mark Eren as his so desperately, and only managed to hold back by biting his own lip to the point of pain. In a few more days Eren would no longer be his, and any marks left would be looked upon with suspicion or disgust.

 

"Levi," Eren moaned.  " _Please_."

 

Levi blinked, realizing his thoughts had been drifting and his thrusts had subsequently slowed. He met Eren's searching gaze and started up his rough rhythm again. "Please what, brat? Speak up," Levi said, not bothering to hide how out of breath he sounded as well.

 

Eren hesitated for just a moment and Levi couldn't help but think it was kind of cute that Eren could still be shy even with Levi's cock shoved deep in his ass. "Please kiss me," Eren begged a moment later when he plucked up the courage.

 

Levi groaned and resituated his hands from Eren's hips to brace on either side of Eren's body by his shoulders. He leaned forward, hips still continuing their thrusts though the staccato of his movements had softened to a demanding sway with the change in angle. Eren's eyes were so beautiful; the way they gazed up at Levi even more so. Without a second thought Levi pressed their lips together, kissing Eren with a strong but calm force.

 

Eren kissed him back, fingernails scraping lines across Levi's shoulders and upper back. It was difficult to thrust his full length in and out of Eren's body with the new angle so Levi instead nudged his cock against Eren's prostate, earning another cry, and then started to grind against it over and over without moving away. Levi could feel the vibration of Eren's moans against his lips and they continued to kiss until Eren finally turned his face away and sobbed as his second orgasm tore through his body.

 

With Levi's weight above him, holding him down, Eren could only buck and squirm as he spilled his come between their bodies. Eren's body clenched down on Levi's cock hard and while Levi watched Eren's face contort with pleasure, it only took a few more shallow thrusts into Eren's tight heat before he felt himself break. He groaned as he filled the condom with his seed, silently wishing he was filling Eren's ass instead despite the fact that he would need to clean the sheets afterwards.

 

Eren calmed first and Levi finished shortly after, his body wracked with one final shudder before his arms failed him and his weight dropped on top of Eren who didn't complain and only held him closer. They both took their time catching their breath, their bodies still thrumming in their afterglow. Levi allowed his head to rest under Eren's chin as his eyes slipped closed, and he hummed when Eren's fingers traced curious designs against Levi's back.

 

Eventually Levi grew chilled from the sweat drying on his skin and he forced himself to lift his weight and withdraw his softening cock from Eren's body. He pulled off the condom and tied it off before setting it out of the way, for once too lethargic and relaxed to move away for the sake of cleaning. Not that Eren would've let him go if Levi tried, Eren's arms momentarily tightening around Levi's body to keep him close until Levi lounged on the mattress beside him.

 

At some point Levi thought to ask, "You okay?"

 

Eren yawned and rolled onto his side facing Levi, eyes drooping but smile unwavering. "Yeah. I feel a little sore but it was _really_ good. Much better than I expected my first time to be," Eren laughed shyly.

 

Levi chuckled and yawned as well. They still needed to eat dinner but Levi was strongly considering only getting out of bed long enough to buy them both takeout so that they could lounge and eat without preparing food or cleaning dishes. "That's because I knew what the hell I was doing."

 

Eren closed the distance between them to kiss Levi softly. "Thank you."

 

"We shouldn't have done that, you know," Levi said before returning the kiss.

 

"I know." Eren's hand reached for Levi's and laced their fingers together between their bodies. Levi expected Eren to start his arguments again on why Levi should stay, and remained tense in preparation to fight the desire to relent. But Eren's thumb merely swept the back of Levi's hand and he said nothing more, a comfortable silence between them.

 

Truthfully, this scared Levi. He wasn't acting like himself – holding hands, cuddling in bed, sharing soft kisses, speaking his thoughts openly, coming to expect another's company rather than just his own. And yet doing all of this with Eren felt more easy and natural than anything else Levi had done in his life. After cutting himself off from the pain of his family life, Levi had determined that living alone was the safest way – avoid drama and any risk to his heart and emotions. Lifting a gun and scoping a target through the crosshairs had made Levi feel like he finally found something he was made for.

 

But Eren. _Oh, Eren_. Levi studied Eren's smile as the younger man looked back at Levi and then closed his eyes, releasing a contented sigh as he lounged beside Levi on the bed. How was Levi going to leave him in a few days, and not linger? How was Levi going to move on without pining for this comfortable companionship that had developed so quickly after their initial connection?

 

Selfishly Levi wanted to stay and not let Eren out of his reach. And yet Levi knew he had nothing to offer Eren, and that it would only be a matter of time until Eren realized that. They had met under such stressful circumstances – Levi would always be the one responsible for sending Eren's father to jail. Levi was a bringer of death, ending people's lives for money, and was stoic at best – nightmarish at worst. Eren was energy and optimism – the stars caught in Eren's green eyes.

 

Levi cared for Eren more deeply than he ever expected to feel for anyone again in his lifetime. Which was why he had to leave and give Eren the opportunity to find someone else who could be a proper partner. Levi would indulge now in whatever ways Eren invited, steal as many memories as Eren would allow, and then bow out.

 

When he sat up in bed, Eren's eyes quickly flashed open as he lifted his head from the pillows. "Where are you going?"

 

"Relax." Levi skimmed his fingers briefly through Eren's mussed hair. "I'm going to get dressed and go pick up some food for us."

 

"I'll come with you," Eren offered and moved into a seated position but winced slightly at the shift of his body.

 

With a hand on Eren's chest, Levi pushed him back down on the mattress. "Stay. You'll still be sore and you can't be seen in public yet anyway."

 

"If you didn't leave then we would be able to go out together," Eren reminded him, but stayed where he had been pinned. Levi did not offer a retort, but couldn't fight the mental image of everything Eren was dreaming for them in a future Levi knew could never become reality. Eren remained in place and Levi got out of bed, but only after stealing one last kiss.

 

#

 

They had both finished breakfast and were lounging on the couch, waiting for the morning news to begin as was their custom. Levi was sipping his mug of tea while Eren fidgeted with the television remote. Eren was always anxious first thing in the morning until they finished listening to the news; each day that passed without the confirmation of Grisha Jaeger being locked up in jail was another day they could spend together – locked away from the unpleasant realities of real life.

 

It had been three days since Levi and Eren had spoken with Pixis over the phone and gotten Grisha to admit to his crimes. Levi wasn't exactly eager for this fantasy to end – in fact he dreaded it. But he was determined to uphold his end of the bargain and return Eren to his friends and family as soon as his safety was guaranteed by his father being locked up and kept far away where he couldn't hurt Eren any longer.

 

Every day Eren tried to talk Levi into reconsidering his decision to drop Eren off and disappear. He talked to Levi about the life they could share if Levi didn't skip town. Eren could finish school and Levi could get a degree as well if he wanted to, or he could find some form of work in the city to avoid boredom since money wasn't a concern. They could go on dates in public, grow closer and deepen their relationship. It all sounded wonderful, but Levi couldn't shake the fear that it simply wouldn't work. He worried that he wouldn't be able to find a place in the city and Eren's life, or that Eren would eventually break things off when the truth that Levi had killed a lot of people finally sunk in.

 

Eventually they had decided to agree to disagree, not wanting to ruin the remaining time they had left to enjoy together. Levi continued to train Eren in self defence each day, honing a few basic movements until muscle memory started to kick in. He knew they didn't have long but Levi wanted Eren to be as safe and protected as possible. They made and ate meals together, relaxed in the evenings with movies, books or conversation, and slept side by side in bed each night until the sound of Eren's breath by his ear became a comfortable familiarity. Levi also fucked Eren twice more – once in the shower and a second time on the bed – because he was greedy and Eren gave no complaints.

 

Levi grudgingly returned his attention to the television when the intro music for the news broadcast began and Eren turned up the volume. There were two opening stories about a stabbing in the downtown core and a multi-car pile-up on the main highway running north of the city. When Levi glanced over at Eren out of the corner of his eye he saw the growing hope on Eren's face – a hope shared by Levi that they would have another stolen day to share.

 

Unfortunately as Levi turned back to the screen he saw a photo of Grisha's face being displayed and felt his heart sag. So it came to an end. The news broadcaster recapped the story of Eren's disappearance and the efforts that had been made trying to find him. Then she started to provide updates about the so-called 'kidnapper' contacting the police, Eren himself defending the actions of 'Rivalle', and Grisha admitting to the abuses of his only son and his failed assassination plan. The broadcaster also explained that additional evidence had been submitted to the police – provided by 'Rivalle' – and that with the confession and this extensive evidence, Grisha had been locked up until a formal trial could be completed in a few months.

 

The story continued with some experts joining the broadcaster so that they could discuss the future, or lack thereof, of Grisha's company. However, Levi and Eren had heard enough and they looked at each other at the same time across the length of the couch. "I guess it's time to return you," Levi said, not bothering to hide the dullness of his tone as he set down his mug of tea.

 

Eren scowled. "You're a coward. You'd rather run away than try."

 

Levi ignored the barb, trying to remain logical. "I've shouldered enough risk already."

 

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you," Eren insisted. "Now that my dad confessed to everything, everyone knows you were just trying to help me. We don't even have to tell anyone that you're Rivalle."

 

Levi sighed, finally realizing that he couldn't win this argument; not when he didn't want to. "Alright, fine."

 

Eren looked ready to continue the debate, lips parted in preparation. Instead he paused and gave Levi a suspicious look. "Alright what?"

 

"I won't leave," Levi said. "I'll keep the apartment. I'll try to find a job in the city and we'll try to make this work."

 

The suspicion on Eren's face was beginning to melt into hesitant joy. "Really?"

 

"Yeah, really," Levi gave a small smile. "But you know we have to get you home today like we promised."

 

The strength of Eren's smile only allowed the slightest wobble before Eren was beaming again and sliding across the couch to kiss Levi deeply. With no reason to argue, Levi slid his fingers into Eren's hair and kissed him back, memorizing the feeling of Eren's weight pressed against him. Levi still yearned to mark Eren's skin with his lips and teeth but knew it wasn't the right time, and before they could both get too riled up, Levi nudged Eren away and stood from the couch.

 

Seeming to realize the importance of upholding their promise to the police, Eren didn't push Levi or whine for more. Perhaps Eren was thinking that the sooner Levi got him returned home, the sooner they could go out in public together without having to hide or worry. Whatever the reason, Levi would take full advantage of it to keep Eren focused and on track until they finished everything they needed to.

 

First, he moved to his closet and pulled out a little box with the phone he had purchased to replace Eren's old one that he had broken. Levi had already gotten the phone setup with a pre-paid plan to cover Eren's phone service for a few months until he and his mother could get things sorted out. He had also added the contact information for Eren's friends, Armin and Mikasa, as well as his mother.

 

As the phone powered on, Levi pressed it into Eren's hand. "Call your friends. We will need an hour or two but you can decide where we will meet them. I'm sure the police are still at your house and I would prefer to avoid walking into a potential ambush. And tell them to keep it to themselves if you don't want me in custody for questioning."

 

Eren wrapped his hand around the phone and Levi's fingers together, gazing up at him. "You're really coming with me?"

 

"Are you deaf?" Levi teased. "Hurry up and call. I need to organize some things."

 

While Eren called and spoke to his friends, Levi ensured everything was packed and organized. Levi would always prepare for every outcome, and if he had to run he would be ready. He hadn't been planning on a long stay anyway so most of his possessions were still in their designated carrying cases, but his book and laptop needed to be set away as well as a few clothes he had washed the night before in a load also including some of Eren's clothing. Though Levi had suggested that Eren could leave behind his clothes and Levi would dispose of them, Eren had insisted that he wanted to take a few outfits with him, liking the clothing Levi had purchased for him.

 

By the time Levi was satisfied, he heard Eren wrapping up his call and Levi approached. Eren gave him a tentative smile. "I suggested they meet us at Cafe Maria in about any hour. Is that okay?"

 

Levi was familiar with both the interior and exterior surrounding Cafe Maria. "It'll do. Make sure you get everything packed; we should leave soon to walk over there."

 

They both changed into clothing more suited for public – jeans instead of pyjama pants and loose t-shirts. Levi slipped everything he needed into the inner pockets of his jacket, the one Eren liked seeing on Levi so much. Eren used a spare bag Levi had given him to pack some of his clothes, dawdling until Levi reminded him that they were on a time limit.

 

Once they were both ready to go, Levi and Eren stood at the front door together. Eren was holding the spare pair of sunglasses Levi had bought him in preparation to put them on, but his expression soured when Levi held out the baseball cap Eren had conveniently 'forgotten'. "It looks dumb on me," Eren grumbled and refused to take the hat.

 

"Tough shit, you need to be less recognizable," Levi said, and then took advantage of Eren's concern again. "Unless you want me getting arrested and thrown in jail too."

 

Eren frowned and snatched the hat from Levi's hand to shove onto his head. Levi contained his laughter when he saw the way the hat flattened Eren's hair and caused it to stick out at weird angles, but he still smirked in amusement and Eren wilted. To cheer him up, Levi stepped into his personal space and tugged Eren's face down with a hand on the back of Eren's neck, locking their lips together until Eren sagged and moaned.

 

It was hard to pull away, especially with the little whine that escaped Eren at the parting of their lips, but they were on the clock and they both knew it. Plus, Levi knew for certain that if he gave in to temptation now, he would break his promise about returning Eren home where he belonged. "Let's go," Levi muttered, voice rough, and though Eren looked like he wanted to protest, he followed Levi out of the apartment and down the stairs.

 

As they walked onto the sidewalk and began to move in the direction of campus and Cafe Maria, Eren subtly reached between them and laced their fingers together. Levi looked down and then around but no one seemed to be paying any attention to them, and didn't recognize Eren with the hat and sunglasses on, so he silently squeezed Eren's hand and continued walking.

 

They had left in plenty of time and approached Cafe Maria ten minutes before Eren's friends were scheduled to arrive. Levi lingered a short distance away from the cafe, eyes scanning the surroundings critically for any possible threat or hint that Eren's friends had passed along information for the meeting point. Nothing looked out of place though, and hovering outside longer than necessary would only draw more attention to them, so Levi allowed Eren to lead him into the cafe and to one of the booths near the back wall.

 

Levi checked the clock on the wall and realized Armin and Mikasa would likely arrive at any moment. Eren was looking around the cafe as well, keeping an eye out for his friends, but his gaze immediately snapped back to the table when Levi stood from his seat. "Where are you going?" Eren demanded under his breath.

 

"To take a shit, you invasive brat," Levi rolled his eyes and flicked a finger against the brim of Eren's hat. "And take your sunglasses and hat off when you order food. You look like a creepy stalker."

 

"Levi—"

 

He caught Eren's hand, kissed Eren's palm, and then let go. "I'll be right back. Keep watching for your friends."

 

Eren looked like he wanted to argue but remained seated as Levi walked down the hallway and around the corner where the washrooms were. Levi didn't want to lie to Eren, not with the trust he had gained during their time together, but as Levi walked through the back door and out into the parking lot he knew he was making the right choice. Eren thought things could work out and maybe they could, but Eren deserved much better than a killer for a partner, and if Eren wasn't going to admit that then Levi needed to make the choice for both of them.

 

The campus was teeming with life and it was easy for Levi to become a faceless person in the crowd. He made his way across the street and, when he was certain no one was going to notice him, made his way to the roof of the house overlooking the cafe where he could get a good vantage point. Levi crouched down out of sight and removed the small pair of binoculars from his pocket, adjusting them before peeking over the wall to look through the windows of Cafe Maria and watch Eren fidgeting in the booth.

 

Multiple times Levi saw Eren turn in his seat to look behind him towards the hallway Levi had disappeared to before looking back at the cafe doors, doing as he had been told. Each time Eren noticeably looked anxiously for Levi's presence, Levi felt his stomach twist with guilt and longing. He wanted to return to Eren, wipe that lonesome look off Eren's face and drag him home to kiss away his breath and mark every inch of Eren's skin as his own.

 

Levi could feel himself wavering, calculating how long it would take him to reach the ground and sneak back into the cafe to return to Eren before he realized he had been momentarily abandoned. But that was when Levi saw Eren's friends, Armin and Mikasa, entering the cafe through the front door. Eren saw them too, and stood from the booth in a rush as he pulled off his hat and sunglasses. Even from across the street Levi could hear the excited shouts of the three as they raced towards one another and became enveloped in a group hug.

 

It wouldn't get any easier, no matter how long Levi lingered. Levi knew he would always remember this brief, stolen time he got to share with Eren, and how wrong Levi learned he had been when he thought he would be happier alone. He wasn't stupid enough to think Eren would forget about him – every time Eren thought about the abuse and jailing of his father, thoughts of Levi would return. Those memories would be tinged with bitterness though; Eren would not forgive Levi for leaving him after promising to stay.

 

But it was for the best – Levi knew it was. So he put away his binoculars and turned away from the reunion taking place in Cafe Maria, fighting the urge to look back with every step he took.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a month since Eren returned home to his friends and to his mother. The time he had shared with Levi, both in classes and in Levi's apartment, felt like a whirlwind fantasy; too good to be true and over too soon. Eren almost wished he had made it all up because then maybe it would hurt less, telling himself that he had let his imagination run rampant rather than accept the truth that Levi had lied to his face and disappeared without a trace.

 

Eren remembered Levi telling him about completing recognisance on Eren, his family and his house, and this thought often led Eren to sitting by his window most evenings. He would occasionally glance out at the darkened world beyond the glass while trying to focus on his homework. It had been daunting trying to catch up on his schoolwork between his bad grades at the start of his semester and his time away while 'kidnapped'. Luckily all of Eren's professors were understanding of his situation and allowed him to ease back into things while giving him extra-credit assignments to boost his grades.

 

It was his conversations with Levi during their time in the apartment that pushed Eren to work hard on his homework and do his best. With Eren's father out of the picture Eren would have a chance to re-evaluate the classes he wanted to take next semester, and possibly even changing majors. But for now Eren would respect what Levi had told him about the importance of getting any education to open up new opportunities. So that Eren wouldn't become someone like Levi, the assassin had said.

 

Was that why Levi had left; who Levi was? Or was it because of Eren? A month later, wondering the same question every day, and Eren still didn't know the answer. Either way, Eren was still furious with Levi for leaving the way he had. If Levi had left because of who he was, Eren wished he had had more opportunities to find a way to convince Levi that Eren didn't care – that he loved the man for exactly who he was.

 

And if Levi had left because of the way Eren was... Well, Eren wished Levi had explained so Eren could try to learn and adapt if he could. Was it because Eren was too young? Too immature? Even though Levi was long gone, Eren wanted to prove him wrong. He wanted to become someone Levi could be proud of; someone Levi wouldn't be ashamed to call his partner.

 

There would never be a chance though, because Levi had lied to Eren's face and left. Even thinking back to that day had Eren's stomach sinking, his heart aching. He had been happy to see Armin and Mikasa again while they were overjoyed and quickly wrapped him in a hug. Eren had known he owed both his friends an explanation but they had started to gain attention now that Eren was easily recognizable again, and Eren knew the cafe wasn't the right place for an in-depth conversation.

 

He had momentarily waved off his friends' insistence that they needed to go home since Eren's mother was worried sick. Eren told his friends to meet him outside to avoid the crowds and said he just needed the washroom before leaving, rushing away before they could argue with him. When Eren had entered the cafe's small washroom and discovered it entirely empty, at first Eren was confused. After all, he and Levi had talked about almost everything during the quiet hours they shared in the apartment, and Levi had gone to incredible lengths to protect Eren and find him a safe life.

 

Why would he lie?

 

But Levi _had_ lied, and he was gone. It was Armin who found Eren sitting in the hallway with his back against the wall, arms wrapped around his bent knees as he held them against his chest. Armin had pulled Eren to his feet, asking what was wrong. Eren didn't know what to say though, didn't know how to explain the heartbreak he was feeling in that moment, so he let Armin lead him out of the cafe where they met up with Mikasa and the two of them walked Eren home.

 

Entering his house without fear of being yelled at or hit by his father was a relief, but it was dampened by a guilt he couldn't rationalize. His father had gotten exactly what he deserved, but it was still hard to accept the fact that Eren had helped get Grisha thrown in jail. What if Eren's mother hated him for that? Thankfully that fear was short-lived and easily swept away when Eren's mother bundled Eren up in a tight hug, crying in her relief at having him home and safe.

 

Thinking back on that evening now, while Eren gazed through his window even though there was nothing to see, was bittersweet. It had been good to be back home with people who cared about him, but Eren had still felt alone without Levi's quiet but comforting presence. It had only become more challenging when Eren's friends and mother started asking him more about his experience and Eren had been forced to censor his story. He confirmed that 'Rivalle' was more saviour than kidnapper and they seemed to accept his words, but Eren worried how they would react if he admitted having feelings for his saviour – especially since Levi had abandoned him.

 

All Eren wanted to do was to talk to Levi again. That was it. The sex had been amazing, as was the kissing and the sensation of Levi's body close to his own. But it was the conversations Eren yearned for the most. Levi had teased and occasionally called Eren out on his shit, but he had still talked to Eren and listened to him like an adult. They had shared a lot about each other as their trust grew, and Eren felt that no one understood him as deeply as Levi did. That feeling only intensified now that he was home, unable to tell his friends and mother just how intimate Eren's relationship with Levi had been.

 

With a sigh Eren pulled out his phone from his pocket, going to his text messages. This was all he had left now. Shortly after Eren returned home he had discovered that he still had Levi's phone number written on a scrap of notebook paper. Eren had felt an elated jolt as he entered the phone number into his new phone Levi had given him but then had hesitated. If Levi had left, he probably didn't want to hear from Eren or talk to him anymore.

 

Eren had held back for a few days before finally giving in and sending a text, angrily demanding an explanation why Levi had left. No response. A few more days later turned Eren's texts pleading, begging for Levi to come back or at least message him so they could try to talk things through. No response. After that Eren was forced to accept the fact that Levi had probably changed his phone number as soon as he left to avoid the potential of getting tracked, and Eren was texting a void that didn't care for his suffering heart.

 

He managed to stop himself from texting for almost two weeks, but then slipped back into the habit. Eren knew there was no one on the other end but maybe that was a relief. No one to judge or reject him. It was unhealthy, Eren knew, but he could pretend Levi was reading his texts and that Eren still had someone he could be completely open with. Usually in the late hours of the evening Eren would text, sometimes about his day and other times about whatever was on his mind.

 

Now was one of those times when Eren sent a short but longing text into the void.

 

 _I miss you_.

 

He stared at his phone's screen and the wall of texts he had sent with no responses. Eren wondered where in the world Levi was and what he was doing. Levi had to be happy with his choice to leave Eren behind; otherwise he would've come back and contacted Eren by now, right? Unless Levi had gotten hurt somewhere... But that was just as upsetting to think about.

 

_Are you happier without me?_

 

Eren brushed away a few stray tears, annoyed with himself for still getting this upset and missing Levi so much. He wanted to still be angry with Levi, or forget about him entirely, but found both to be impossible.

 

 _I hope you're happy_ , he texted truthfully and then set his phone away.

 

#

 

Eren rubbed his eyes and yawned, trying to stay awake through the last fifteen minutes of the evening lecture he was attending. He had a midterm chemistry exam coming up and the professor had offered an hour when any students wanting some extra assistance with studying or understanding certain concepts could come in. With Eren's grades the way they were, there had been little choice, but he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

 

He hadn't been sleeping well, and it was starting to take a toll on his mind and body. Ever since Levi had left, Eren had spent many evenings lying awake in bed, wondering and wishing without resolution. Eren figured that was the worst of it. But then a few days ago he had been watching the morning news report with his mother before going to class when there was a news segment stating that Grisha's trial had been made null with the power of his big-shot lawyers and, after paying bail, Grisha would be released from jail within the next few days. Eren nearly puked up his breakfast in terror at the thought.

 

Pixis had contacted them and explained the process of getting a restraining order but there was no way one could be ready in time for when Grisha was released. He told Eren and his mother that it was best to try to continue living their daily lives but to be extra vigilant, and to call the police immediately if any issues arose since, despite being released, Grisha had been informed that he should stay away from the house unless accompanied by a police escort to pick up his belongings.

 

After that Eren had barely slept at all, let alone eaten. He tried to follow his normal routine out of spite, refusing to let his father ruin his life anymore than he already had, but any sudden noise or movement out of the corner of Eren's eye had him jumpy and on edge. Eren's mother had given him money to take a taxi home from school when he wasn't walking home with Armin and Mikasa, but Eren had mistakenly forgotten his wallet in his rush to get to campus after nearly forgetting the extra lecture this evening, and now Eren was out of options.

 

The professor ended the lecture and Eren would've panicked at how badly he was still probably going to fail this midterm exam if he wasn't so weighed down with exhaustion. He packed up his things and headed for the door along with the rest of the crowd, walking out onto the main campus and heading in the direction of home. Eren considered calling one of his friends to talk to on the phone but didn't want to worry them, and also didn't want to be distracted from his surroundings. So he put his head down and started a brisk walk home.

 

Once Eren entered his neighbourhood he was nearly jogging even though he was starting to lose his breath. The streets in his area were not heavily populated and only a few cars occasionally rushed by on the road. While Eren didn't _want_ to encounter anyone, he was also distinctly aware that if something happened there would be no witnesses around.

 

It was as Eren turned a corner that his foot caught on something and he went tumbling to the sidewalk, knees and shoulder making a hard impact that had Eren groaning in pain. That was nothing though, compared to the agony of someone kicking his stomach before Eren had enough sense to attempt curling up into a protective ball. The next kick was to the side of Eren's head and he felt his vision spinning at the pain. All of the lessons Levi had taught him fled Eren's mind, abandoning him just as the assassin had.

 

Through his tears Eren looked up and caught sight of his father's face, twisted with bitter hatred. "Fucking filth," Grisha growled. While Eren was disoriented, Grisha took the opportunity to kick his stomach again, knocking the air from him. "Was it always your plan to ruin my reputation and steal my hard-earned wealth?" Grisha continued to snarl, talking over all of Eren's pleas for him to stop. "You knew you could never live up to my success." He pulled a knife from his pocket. "I should've killed you ages ago but I won't make that mistake twice—"

 

Eren cried out and covered his head with his arms when there was a sudden nearby _crack_. Almost immediately after Eren heard a _thud_ as his father's body fell to the ground beside him. Eren glanced at his father and had to cover his mouth to hold in his scream as he saw the bloody bullet hole directly between Grisha's unseeing eyes. Eren scrambled backwards and away from the growing pool of blood around Grisha's body, but Eren was still disoriented from the kick to the head and toppled off the curb onto the road.

 

His knees were trembling too badly to hold his weight when Eren tried to stand, and his palms and cheek were cut up by the pavement. Eren's head was still spinning but he caught the sound of feet rushing towards him, and felt someone grabbing the collar of his jacket to drag Eren back onto the sidewalk. "I didn't fucking shoot your dad just to have you run over by a car," a familiar voice huffed and despite the shock and fear and pain Eren was experiencing, he suddenly felt warm all over.

 

"Levi!" Eren sobbed. "You came back?"

 

Eren blinked the tears from his eyes to take in Levi's beautiful, stoic face and his wonderfully expressive eyes. Levi was kneeling beside Eren's prone body and he leaned down to kiss Eren's forehead. "I never really left," Levi said, but didn't explain further. "We can't stay here. Someone will have heard the commotion. Can you stand?"

 

"I—"

 

Eren tried to stand again but his legs still felt weak and he still felt off balance. Levi caught him to save him from falling again and scooped Eren up into his arms, holding him close and safe. "You got kicked pretty hard. I'll get you home."

 

 _Home_ brought up the memory of Levi's apartment, but it only took a few seconds for Eren to realize that he was being carried further down his street in the direction of his childhood home. "Can't we go to your apartment?"

 

"I can't carry you that far," Levi explained, "and we can't afford to be seen."

 

A few seconds later Levi was carrying Eren up the walkway to the front door. With Levi's prompting, Eren rang the doorbell since Levi's hands were holding Eren's weight and the door was locked. Moments later Eren's mother was opening the door, her eyes immediately widening as she took in the situation. "What on earth happened? I heard a noise and—Eren, are you alright?"

 

She stepped back and allowed Levi to cross the threshold, leading him to the nearby living room where Levi settled Eren on the couch. Eren wasn't as dizzy anymore but he missed the sensation of Levi's arms around him instantly, and he reached out to catch Levi's hand and stop him from disappearing again. Levi squeezed his hand and it all felt so familiar. "I'm not leaving. I just need to get my supplies," Levi said as he gently pried his hand free.

 

"Eren, honey," his mother sat on the couch beside him and carefully cradled his face between her warm palms. "What happened? And who is this?"

 

Eren's heart was racing, his thoughts still too muddled to come up with a lie. He feared for Levi's safety if Eren's mother reacted badly to the truth, but Levi had known the risks and still brought Eren here. Levi was in the process of sliding a long black bag from his shoulder to set on the floor – if Eren wasn't mistaken, he recognized it as Levi's sniper bag – and removed a first aid-kit from the bottom pouch. He didn't look like he was considering running.

 

"He's the one who saved me before, last month," Eren stated strongly. "He saved my life back then and now again tonight. I was walking home because I forgot my wallet and dad," Eren swallowed. "He attacked me and tried to kill me with a knife when..."

 

"When I shot him," Levi finished quietly. Eren's mother looked over at Levi sharply. "I'll understand if you want to call the police on me, but please at least give me a few minutes to ensure Eren's wounds are tended to first."

 

Eren's mother stood from the couch and approached Levi slowly, who tensed but remained standing where he was. Then Eren watched his mother wrap her arms around Levi in a tight hug as she said, "You saved my son twice. Thank you."

 

Levi didn't seem to know what to do, standing ramrod straight while Eren's mother hugged him. It was almost comical to see Levi's expression but Eren held back his laugh because he wasn't sure if it would come out as a sob instead. "You're welcome," Levi muttered eventually, and Eren's mother finally withdrew.

 

"I'll make everyone some tea," she suggested and exited the room, though only after hugging Eren on the couch and kissing his forehead worriedly.

 

They were left alone and Eren's eyes met Levi's gaze when Levi brought his kit over to the couch and knelt in front of him. All at once every emotion bubbled up inside Eren until it was practically choking him, magnified by his hysteria at everything that had happened to him that evening. He was so happy to see Levi again, so angry he had left, so scared he would leave again. But all Eren could do was wrap his arms around Levi's neck to hug him tightly as one weak sob escaped. "You _left_."

 

This time Levi responded and hugged Eren back, tighter and tighter until Eren finally whined at the pressure on his newly-forming bruises. "I'm sorry," Levi whispered. "I thought it was the right decision."

 

"You were wrong," Eren hiccupped.

 

"I know." Levi kissed Eren's temple. "We'll talk about it more after, alright? I want to make sure you don't need to go to a hospital."

 

Eren whined and clung to Levi's clothes when Levi started to withdraw, but after a moment he let go. "Okay."

 

Levi cleaned the more shallow cuts on Eren's palms and cheek and then looked over the various bruises littering Eren's stomach. Levi confirmed after a close examination that Eren didn't have any internal bleeding and would just be very bruised and sore while everything healed. After that Levi asked Eren a few questions and Levi informed him that he had a minor concussion but nothing too serious. "We should get some ice on your head to help the swelling go down," Levi said.

 

Eren's mother had just entered the room to set down a tray of steaming teacups and she heard Levi's statement. "I'll get an ice pack. Then we should probably call the police." Eren opened his mouth to protest, clutching desperately at Levi's shoulders in fear of him running, but his mother continued to speak. "Eren, we can say that your boyfriend found you on the sidewalk after everything and he got you home." Eren felt his cheeks burn with a blush as he attempted to splutter some excuse. "Don't even try, Eren," she chuckled. "You've always been a terrible liar. I could tell something had happened when you talked about Rivalle and your time with him. Now I can see why."

 

"My name is actually Levi," Levi offered hesitantly, looking a little shocked himself at this surprising response.

 

"Levi then," Eren's mother smiled. "I'm sure you'll understand that I have more questions, but for now I think it's best we call the police."

 

Eren and Levi both nodded and watched her leave. Then they looked at each other, a bit wide-eyed. "Holy shit," Eren muttered, and they both chuckled. "That wasn't what I was expecting at all—"

 

Eren was cut off by a moan when Levi leaned forward and pressed their lips together, softly but without hesitation. Eren slid his fingers into Levi's hair and kissed him back, nearly crying again in his relief at experiencing this affection from Levi after thinking for the last month that Levi didn't care and was gone forever. They were interrupted by a quiet clearing of a throat and Eren sent his mother a sheepish smile when he and Levi pulled apart.

 

"The police are on their way," she told them as she handed Eren an ice pack wrapped in a towel for Eren to hold against his aching head. "Levi, you may wish to move your bag," she added diplomatically.

 

Eren was still shocked with the way his mother was reacting to all of this: her husband shot dead, the assassin in her living room and kissing her only son... But Eren remembered his mother thanking Levi; she had to see the way Levi cared for and protected Eren, and respected the feelings that had developed between them after everything they had been through together. Eren was ordered to stay on the couch and rest while his mother showed Levi to Eren's room where Levi could hide his bag. Though Levi suspected there might've been a few words exchanged between them while out of Eren's hearing range, Eren refrained from asking any questions when they both returned to the living room since he knew it wasn't the right time.

 

The police arrived a short time later, led by Pixis, and stayed longer than Eren wished. All three of them were questioned, Eren in the most detail, and they all left out the truth of who shot Grisha as they had agreed. By then there was another crew working further down the street, cleaning up the gory scene of Grisha's dead body. Pixis began to mention the other legal matters they would need to look into now that Grisha was dead but Eren's mother interrupted him with a polite smile and suggested she and Pixis could discuss that while Eren and Levi both needed rest. Pixis gave both Eren and Levi a long, considering look, and then he smiled and nodded and they were dismissed from the living room.

 

Eren could support his own weight now but he didn't complain when Levi wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him as they walked down the hallway into Eren's bedroom. Levi got Eren settled on the bed and lay down beside him, keeping their bodies close enough that Eren could feel Levi's radiating warmth. "You should sleep," Levi suggested.

 

Eren shook his head, ignoring the spark of pain in his head at the movement. "I need to know first. You left, but you said you didn't."

 

Levi sighed and brushed his fingers lightly through Eren's hair soothingly. "I thought that you would have a better life without me in it, but I was too selfish to leave entirely. I called Erwin and told him I was taking a break from work. I didn't go into details but I'm sure he knew my motivations," Levi explained. "I planned to stay until your father's trial was done so I could be certain that you would be safe, and then convince myself to move on. I kept an eye on you as well as your father's actions. When I found out about him paying off the judge to have the trial thrown out, I started trailing you more closely."

 

"How could you think I would be happier without you?" Eren whispered.

 

Levi shrugged. "I thought you would get over me once you got back to your normal life."

 

"I didn't," Eren insisted. "I missed you so much."

 

Levi leaned over and kissed Eren again, an apology on his lips. "I know," Levi said. "I hadn't changed my phone number and I got all of your texts. I read every single one of them."

 

Eren bit his lip. "Are you going to leave again?"

 

"No. I'm going to be the selfish bastard I am and stay for as long as you'll have me," Levi promised and then gave a teasing smile. "Besides, someone needs to watch over you when you seem so incapable of taking care of yourself."

 

Eren tried to smile but it didn't last. He was so scared to hope and risk that hope being betrayed again. "You promised you wouldn't leave before."

 

"I regret lying," Levi said. "And I will take every day with you as an opportunity to make you feel wanted and secure again. I've thought a lot about this," Levi's expression was serious, no longer playful. "I got a new apartment and I'm going to start up a self-defence school. It's going to take a lot of adjustment but I refuse to be without you."

 

"Good," Eren smiled, at last feeling like he could breathe and relax. He looked over Levi's body on the mattress beside him and then met Levi's gaze again. "Maybe you could make it up to me..?"

 

"How about when you're not bruised and concussed?" Levi suggested, though Eren could see the hunger in his eyes and knew Levi wasn't just brushing him off.

 

"Deal," Eren said, starting to feel giddy with elation. He wrapped his arms around Levi and tugged him closer, melting when Levi kissed him deeply and held Eren in return. Levi was right when he said it would take adjustment, and there were still a lot of uncertainties ahead of them. But the future seemed less daunting with Levi by his side, and as Levi cupped Eren's face with his palm and kissed his breath away, everything finally felt right as Eren's broken heart slowly began to mend.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
